Panadería Shiori
by Chirly19
Summary: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación. Shun x Ace
1. Día 1

**Aclaraciones: Después de tantos años se me ocurrió subir un fanfic que ya había escrito precisamente hace tiempo, solía escribir y actualizar historias pero ya no lo hago solo escribo sin compartir mis historias, decidí subir este porque me pareció bastante sencillo y con una trama descomplicada, a propósito es yaoi y la pareja digamos que... solo me inspiró pueden ser cualquier personaje de cualquier serie al final decidí que le colocaría los nombres de dos de mis personajes favoritos de Bakugan, quise decir los únicos que me agradan y ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi esta serie! xD**

 **En fin, basta de palabrerías y comencemos, ojala alguien lo lea y lo dudo.**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia. **

**Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

Era más de media noche y un grupo de chicos se habían dividido luego de una gran fiesta. Dos jóvenes subieron a la colina más alta, solo eran ellos dos y eso era lo que querían.

-ven, te digo que desde acá hay una gran vista – el chico sostenía de la mano a la muchacha ayudándola a subir.

-Estoy un poco entusiasmada – la chica sube fácilmente, se sentía un poco nerviosa porque sabía a lo que irían, lo sabía desde el inicio de la noche.

-Je – llegaron a la cima y entonces ven a otra persona, al parecer no estarían solos.

El chico observa la silueta de aquella persona intenta quizás reconocerle pero no podía, era una imagen única, el brillo de la luna le cubría revelando una cabellera y unos flequillos, no era una mujer pero casi lo confunde con una, se trataba de un chico que movía su telescopio en una dirección particular.

-Mierda – susurra el chico soltando la mano de la muchacha, se dirige hacia el "intruso" aunque en ese caso él sería el intruso.

-¡Vete de aquí! – exclama

El chico de cabello oscuro lo mira, luego dirige su atención a la chica y vuelve a su tarea – No

-¿Qué hace alguien aquí solo? Vete – él insiste

-chico alcoholizado ve a tener sexo a otro lado – le responde mirando por su telescopio

El chico molesto chasquea sus labios, se enfurece mientras la chica intenta jalearlo del brazo para que se calmara

-Vayámonos Ace, encontraremos otro sitio – dice la muchacha finalmente descubriendo su nombre.

-¡No! – El chico llamado Ace le lanza una mirada de enojo – _'ridículo, mirando las estrellas'_ – piensa e impulsivamente se acerca empujando el telescopio, este cae provocando un sonido horrible.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! – exclama el pelinegro un poco ofuscado.

-¡Ace vamos! –la chica insiste

-Ahora sí, ¡lárgate! – le grita Ace, no había motivo para enojarse pero estaba alcoholizado y le habían arruinado el plan.

El pelinegro comienza a recoger sus cosas, recoge el telescopio un poco triste pero molesto, lo guarda y se dispone a irse pero antes de acerca al chico agresivo hablándole al oído

-Vas a saber de mi – le dice en un tono amenazante y se marcha.

Ace empuña su mano – estúpido

\- Ace… - le llama la chica

-cállate, vete a tu casa

-¡¿Ah?! – la chica hace una expresión de sorpresa y luego una de enojo – No vuelvas a hablarme

Ace no responde, solo se cruza de brazos mirando hacia el cielo – _'maldita sea'_

 **X x x**

 **Día 1**

-¡Ace! ¡Despierta! ¡Baja inmediatamente!

El joven abrió sus ojos, escuchó los gritos de su padre y se levantó de golpe, no le gustaba cuando sus padres lo despertaban a gritos porque sabía lo que eso significaba, que estaba en graves problemas y probablemente lo regañarían o castigarían, cualquiera que fuese la opción ninguna era agradable.

Abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo a pesar de estar recién levantado de la cama con un poco de ensoñación.

-¿sucede algo? – pregunta Ace un tanto preocupado, más cuando vio el rostro de disgusto de su padre.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo te atreves a dañar cosas que no te pertenecen? – su padre le golpea en la cabeza

-Oh, no es necesaria la violencia – habla el hombre que estaba presente en la sala de estar frente a ellos, Ace lo había notado pero no creyó que este sujeto fuese parte del problema.

El hombre sonríe dirigiendo su atención a Ace – He venido aquí para cobrar por el daño del telescopio de mi hijo.

-¿Eh? – Ace levanta una ceja y de pronto lo recuerda sintiéndose muy apenado, esa noche más tarde se arrepintió de haber hecho aquello pero de verdad que no pudo controlarse.

-en total son 2 millones – le dice con una sonrisita como si no se tratara de nada sobre lo que preocuparse.

A sus padres casi les da un infarto y Ace se queda boquiabierto

-Este cabrón - su padre hace ademan para golpearlo pero el hombre lo detiene agarrándole del brazo, Ace se había encogido y agradece que no le golpeó.

-le dije que no es necesaria la violencia, no se preocupe que su hijo puede pagar su deuda trabajando para mí en nuestra nueva panadería

-¿Eh? – Ace vuelve a levantar la ceja, acaso estaba soñando eso no le gustaba ni siquiera como se escuchaba ¿Trabajar?

-¿les parece? O ¿Tiene los 2 millones?

Sus padres niegan con la cabeza y dirigen su mirada hacia Ace

-No puede ser cierto

-Bueno, nos vemos en esta dirección y aquí tienes mi tarjeta de presentación – el hombre le entrega y luego estrecha su mano, Ace le recibe y luego suspira

El hombre desconocido se marcha y al hacerlo Ace debe enfrentarse a la ira de su padre.

-¡No te pagare la universidad! ¡Ni siquiera has decidido qué hacer con tu jodida vida y ahora tienes una deuda de millones! – Su padre le grita y en medio de la ira le da una paliza, era un hombre violento y que no sabía controlar su ira, Ace era como él por lo que había aprendido pero Ace se controlaba un poco más.

Esa noche el joven se maldecía a si mismo por haber sido tan estúpido pero sobretodo maldecía a ese chico que ni siquiera conocía y le estaba volviendo la vida un desastre.


	2. Día 2

**Aclaraciones: No esperen la 'super' redacción aunque me gustaría agregarle más párrafos pero esto es breve xD Me sorprendí al saber que leyeron esto y comentaron, al parecer aun hay lectores de Bakugan ;u;**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia. **

**Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 2 lunes.**

Ace caminó hacia la panadería, al llegar solo vio a dos personas, un rubio a cargo de la caja registradora y un chico moreno con un trapo en las manos que usaba para limpiar.

-¡Ah, bienvenido! – le saludo el moreno

-… - Ace no responde, simplemente va directo al grano – vengo por el trabajo

-¡Oh, oh! Espera aquí – el chico va detrás, hacia los hornos.

Ace mira al chico de la caja que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Escucha pasos y mira hacia las escaleras, ahora podía verlo mejor. Era aquel chico del telescopio quien bajaba de las escaleras y ya no tenía el cabello tan largo como lo recordaba la noche pasada pero seguía conservando los flecos, ahora que lo observaba mejor era muy guapo.

Ace gira sus ojos con disgusto.

-¡Ah llegaste, bienvenido! – le saluda el hombre que había llegado a su casa a ofrecerle el empleo para que pagara el telescopio

-ah… si – responde con un poco de obviedad

-venga, vamos todos arriba para oficializar tu nuevo empleo

Todos suben al segundo nivel donde quedaba la oficina, los armarios y un baño con ducha también funcionaba como la sala de juntas y había una cama dúplex para cuando alguno de los empleados se quedara sobre todo en los días especiales.

-Me presentaré, mi nombre es Shion Kazami, soy administrador y licenciado en economía, dueño de la panadería Shiori y padre de Shun Kazami, el joven y futuro astrónomo – señala a su hijo que solo siente vergüenza ¿Cómo se atrevía a avergonzarlo cada vez que se presentaba?

El chico se inclina hacia Ace y dice su nombre – Me llamo Shun y espero que pagues por mi telescopio muy pronto.

-Oh – el señor Shion ríe bajito – Bueno, te presento a Shiroe, él es el encargado de atender a los clientes – señala al moreno

-¡Mucho gusto! – exclama

-Y él es Keith, encargado de la caja – señala al rubio

Keith solo lo mira sin decir más nada.

-En la panadería yo soy el panadero junto con la abuela, que es la jefa de recetas, en estos momentos está de vacaciones así que no la vas a ver por estos días, mi hijo Shun es el segundo al mando cuando no estoy, se encarga del horneado cuando la abuela no está.

Ace asiente

-tu contrato será por un año que es el tiempo de pagos para que puedas pagar por el telescopio y tener algo con que sobrevivir

-¿Un año? - se sorprende, ya había dejado pasar un año luego de que terminó la escuela, ahora esperar otro año significaría que no iría a la universidad.

-Así es, las reglas son sencillas, debes llegar a primera hora para limpiar las mesas y trapear, luego debes atender clientes y estar atento a la limpieza.

-esas eran mis tareas, ahora fui ascendido – dice Shiroe con una sonrisa

-ngh…

-otra regla es llevarse bien con todos, acatar las órdenes y están prohibidas las relaciones amorosas ¿Entendido? – Shion termina de hablar

-Sí –responde Ace, luego levanta una ceja -¿amorosas? "son todos hombres ¿no?" – piensa un poco y luego se da cuenta.

-¡Oh no! Esa última solo aplica para mi hijo – observa a su hijo y luego al rubio – y a Keith

El rubio y el pelinegro se hacen de la vista gorda, Ace baja su mirada sintiendo que eso había sido incomodo e innecesario.

-bueno, bienvenido. Shun se encargará de darte tu uniforme y te dará las actividades que harás, chicos vuelvan a sus puestos.

Shiroe y Keith bajan.

-Estás a cargo Shun, nos vemos más tarde yo debo hacer unas vueltas – le dice su padre tocándole el hombro – cuídalo bien

Shun asiente, una vez su padre se marcha hace una expresión de desagrado y camina hacia los gabinetes, saca una bolsa grande – este será tu uniforme – se acerca al chico tirándo la bolsa – cámbiate y te espero abajo.

-Por tu culpa estoy aquí – le responde mirándolo al rostro de la misma manera que él lo había mirado.

-¿Te lo dije no? Que ibas a saber de mi – se le acerca amenazante – y más te vale que trabajes duro para comprar mi telescopio

-tch – Ace recoge la bolsa, se aleja no le gustó para nada que le hablara en ese tono, comenzó a cambiarse de ropa – lárgate marica – le responde.

Shun frunce el ceño, se aleja. Antes de bajar las escaleras vuelve su mirada a Ace y sonríe como si planeara algo, le mira la espalda y suspira un poco agotado.

Ace termina de vestirse, baja y al final de la escalera estaba el pelinegro esperándolo con un trapo y un frasco de limpieza.

-comienza con tu trabajo, limpia las mesas – le ordena y le entrega los implemento – luego ve a trapear el piso.

-bien – Ace agarra el trapo de mala gana, le golpea con el hombro y se va a limpiar.

Shun lo mira, no iba a ser fácil trabajar con él pero de alguna manera procuraría sacarle provecho exigiéndole con su trabajo.


	3. Día 22

**Aclaraciones: Espero no se me olvide actualizar los capítulos, debo ir transcribiendo al computador porque esto lo escribí a lápiz y papel**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia. **

**Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

X x x

Así pasaron los días, Ace llegaba temprano y Shun ya estaba en la panadería esperándolo.

-¡Apúrate!

-¡Eres un inútil!

-¡Debes botar la basura antes de salir!

-¿No sabes trapear?

-¡Ace imbécil!

Todos los días, Shun le exigía más que a los otros. Ace se molestaba, por supuesto, pero no se atrevía a reclamarle puesto que se supone que Shun es su jefe después del señor Shion y tampoco quería meterse en más líos. Sin embargo, llegó un día, el día en que ya no podía soportarlo, ese día se aburrió y a la tercera semana ya era más que suficiente.

 **Día 22 lunes**

-¡Llegas tarde! – exclama Shun al verlo llegar. Keith ya estaba en la caja contando el dinero para el cambio y Shiroe se estaba en el segundo piso colocándose el uniforme.

-tch… siempre llego temprano, discúlpame por este día – responde Ace sin ánimos, en realidad tenía resaca, la noche anterior había salido con sus amigos y aunque no estaba en sus planes acabó tomando alcohol hasta emborrarse.

-Además de eso llegas con el aliento de alcohol ¡Hoy te vas más tarde! Y se te descontará este día completo –le dice Shun un poco molesto.

Ace frunce entrecejo - ¡No puedes hacer eso!- exclama

Keith se reía bajito al verlos discutir, sobre todo por Shun que no era de los que se enojaban con facilidad ni lo expresaba de aquella manera.

\- claro que puedo, soy tu jefe

-eres un maldito segundo al mando, mi verdadero jefe es tu padre, tú no eres nadie

-Uhh – murmuro Shiroe que los veía desde la escalera

Shun lo mira directamente a los ojos y de pronto lo jala del cuello de la camisa – no te atrevas a hablarme así o veras de lo que soy capaz – le amenaza

-hablas mierda – le responde retándole pero de pronto se siente mal y no puede aguantarle la mirada, gira sus ojos y lentamente comienza a calmarse

-¿qué tienes para decirme? – le pregunta Shun con el mismo tono de amenaza

-bien – susurra

Shun lo suelta de mala manera, luego nota la presencia de alguien en la entrada

-¡Oh! – La señora ríe y se acerca mi querido nieto así no debes tratar a las personas y mucho menos a tus empleados – le guiña el ojo.

-¡ah, abuela! – Shun se acerca un poco avergonzado, de hecho sus mejillas se tiñen un poco de rosa – disculpa

-Buenas, estoy de vuelta – la mujer sonríe

-¡Abuela Shiori! –exclama Shiroe acercándose, Keith le saluda moviendo su mano con una sonrisa

-buenos días – saluda Ace, era una señora de alrededor de 50 años, se veía joven y amable, traía consigo unas maletas con rodachinas y un sombrero divertido, regresaba de sus vacaciones.

-Ah, tú debes ser el nuevo parece que sacas de las casillas a mi Shun – le dice sonriendo

Ace hace un gesto de confusión, entre una sonrisa y un "no sé de qué habla"

-Me llamo Shiori, soy la chef jefe, los mejores panes y postres son preparados por mí - se presenta

-los he probado y son muy ricos – menciona Ace

-Gracias, le enseñé la técnica a mi nieto y a Shion

Shun se sentía avergonzado, con su abuela presente hablándole a Ace, no se sentía para nada bien.

-Entonces el nombre de la panadería es por usted – afirma Ace

Shun frunce

La señora Shiori sonríe – no, el nombre es por mi hija, Shiori Kazami, madre de Shun

Shun se retira inmediatamente, sube las escaleras lo más rápido que puede, no era porque se había molestado simplemente se sentía incómodo tener que escuchar a su abuela hablando a Ace.

Ace levanta una ceja – que le pasa

-su madre murió hace 6 años, no le gusta que la mencionen creo que lo olvide – la mujer sonríe como si nada – bueno, bienvenido Ace, espero que puedas llevarte bien con Shun.

-'eso lo veo difícil'– piensa y luego asiente.

El día terminaba, Shun se había colocado más insoportable a pesar de que estaba su abuela.

-ya sabes que te vas tarde – le dice Ace que recogía las sobras, el moreno lo mira de reojo siguiéndole el paso hasta que sube al segundo piso – 'ese maldito' – piensa.

-es hora de irme – dice Shiroe - ¡Abuela! Nos vemos mañana

-Adiós Shiroe – responde la mujer desde los hornos

-bye Keith, adiós Ace y suerte

-Adiós – responden ambos

Keith suspira – oye tú Ace – le llama y este se gira, no era muy común que el rubio le hablara pero ya casi se cumpliría un mes desde que llegó y por lo menos deberían ser amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te has preguntado porque Shun… - no termina su frase, lo piensa y luego niega con la cabeza –no, olvídalo.

-¿qué ibas a preguntar?

-cambiaré la pregunta ¿Odias a Shun?

Ace lo mira sin entender, no sabía que responder, quizás era una trampa pero de todas maneras la pregunta le hizo pensar en la respuesta. Sentía que le caía mal como jefe, le disgustaba su manera de tratarlo pero definitivamente no lo odiaba.

-yo no lo odio pero me cae súper mal, es un engreído – responde arrugando su rostro

-je – Keith sonríe – bien

-¿solo eso? – pregunta Ace un poco confundido por su pregunta y que solo respondiera con un bien ¿acaso Shun le había pedido que le preguntara?

El rubio ordena sus cosas y luego sale de su puesto de trabajo, sube al segundo piso para buscar a Shun.

Shun estaba sentado en la mesa de reuniones mirando hacia la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo y no quería perderse el ocaso, le gustaba cuando podía ver el cielo y las estrellas.

-te ves hermoso cuando miras el cielo – le halaga Keith pasando por su lado

-cállate – responde el pelinegro

-hey Shun, todavía sigues pensando en tu pasado.

-no lo estaría haciendo si mi abuela no la hubiese mencionado

-sabes que no debes pensarlo, tu madre te ama te lo dijo o incluso te pidió perdón

-lo sé, yo la amo a pesar de todo – Shun baja su cabeza –pero es doloroso

-no has podido – Keith se acerca a él tocándole el pecho cerca de su corazón – no has podido liberar el amor que sientes – sonríe mirándolo a los ojos

Shun le devuelve la mirada Keith le trasmite lo que quiere decir y el pelinegro se ruboriza

-basta, no sabes si es verdad

Keith sonríe –nos vemos mañana

Shun se despide y al cabo de un rato baja para cerrar y asegurarse de que Ace completó sus tareas.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? – pregunta Ace sin nada que hacer, ya había limpiado todo y sacado la basura.

-mañana tendremos una celebración a petición de uno de los clientes, así que debes estar aquí muy temprano

-sí, si – responde girando sus ojos

Shun frunce – no me gusta tu actitud

-no me gusta la tuya – le responde y pasa por su lado para subir a cambiarse, roza su hombro con rudeza.

-uh… - Shun lo sigue –encárgate de lavar tu uniforme esta vez no me haré cargo

-¡Bien! – exclama Ace con fastidio, tenía que decir que ya le estaba hartando su forma de ser con él, porqué tenía que tratarlo como si fuera un trapo, un juguete de la limpieza, seguramente lo odia.

-No me hables de esa manera – Shun recoge los uniformes de los otros y los mete a la lavadora.

Ace se cambia rápidamente y guarda el suyo en una bolsa, lo lavaría en su casa – me largo

Shun lo mira – Adiós –le dice en voz baja asegurándose de que no lo escuchara, Ace sale de la panadería.

-maldito idiota – susurra

Shun se sienta en la orilla de la cama esperando que la lavadora se detuviera, se acostó boca arriba – quisiera ir a ver las estrellas – susurra cubriéndose el rostro – soy tan infantil, quiero ver las estrellas contigo –piensa y sonríe – extraño tu cariño – desde que su abuela le recordó a su madre se sentía nostálgico y ahora estaba confundido.

 **~ 15 días para ver las estrellas ~**


	4. Día 23

**Nota: Vamos a ponernos más insinuantes uvu**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 23 martes**

 **-** buenos días todos – saluda Shion trayendo consigo un montón de bolsas llenas – chicos en el auto hay unas cajas, por favor tráiganlas

Keith, Ace y Shiroe salen, estuvieron muy ocupados durante la mañana puesto que en la tarde habría una fiesta de cumpleaños y un cliente había reservado el lugar para celebrarlo.

La abuela se dedicaba a preparar unos pastelillos junto con Shun

-son cervezas – dice Ace mirando el interior de una de las cajas que había llevado a la cocina – que genial – sonríe

-ni creas que te beberás una – le dice Keith un poco divertido – eres un alcohólico o vas en camino – bromea un poco

-tch, claro que no – Ace responde y se da cuenta que desde ayer Keith lo comenzó a tratar diferente, ahora si parecía que podrían ser amigos porque antes lo trataba con indiferencia

-chicos, Keith y Shiroe me ayudaran a traer unos equipos, vamos en el auto – el señor Shion vuelve a salir

-y yo… - susurra Ace

-¡Oh! Ace, tú vas a ayudarnos a terminar los pastelillos – le dice la señora

-bueno – sonríe

-claro que no, debes limpiar afuera – le dice Shun, Ace frunce

-tranquilízate Shun, todavía hay tiempo, venga que Ace nos ayuda –dice la señora Shiori

-hmm bien – Shun lo mira, este le saca la lengua y Shun se da vuelta, en realidad no le molestó.

Comenzaron a preparar los pastelillos.

-solo falta el polvo azucarado – dice Shun buscando en los gabinetes

-vayan agregándolo, ya vuelvo – dice la abuela

Ace y Shun se ven las caras y luego fruncen, Shun abre la bolsa

-pásame el colador pequeño

Ace sonríe y le pasa el más grande

-te dije el pequeño, no estoy bromeando – Shun lo mira serio

Ace hace un gesto, busca el pequeño. Una vez se da vuelta, Shun le arroja polvo a la cara y ríe bajito –idiota

-¡oye! – Ace se limpia, se lanza para coger un poco de polvo, agarra un poco y se lo restriega en la cara –venganza

-que infantil – Shun se limpia

-ah, ustedes jugando – la señora regresa negando con la cabeza

-lo siento abuela, él empezó – dice Shun

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – Ace lo mira serio, luego gira sus ojos avergonzado, de verdad parecía un niño.

-bueno, dejen de jugar y acabemos para que ambos vayan a limpiar

Unos minutos más tarde.

-¡Ace apura! – Shun le pasa la escoba

-¿Por qué debemos limpiar el andén? – pregunta Ace recogiendo la basura del suelo

-porque sí responde Shun pasando la escoba

-solo quieres darme más trabajo – responde Ace

-no ves que yo también estoy trabajando, idiota – responde recogiendo una basura.

Ace lo mira y niega con la cabeza – no me llames idiota – susurra

El cliente llega con unos decoradores, Shiroe y Keith ayudan un poco mientras Shun regresa arriba para planchar los uniformes que usarían esa tarde.

-Ace, ¿ya acabaste? – le pregunta el señor Shion

-sí, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer? – pregunta

-tienes que planchar tu uniforme, Shun me dijo que no iba a planchar el tuyo, además debes estar listo para tu turno, esta noche se quedarán en la panadería hasta que acabe la fiesta

-Ah, está bien

Ace sube - ¿Dónde está mi uniforme?

-por allá y más te vale no quemarlo – se burla

-deja de joderme – le responde

-te gustaría - Susurra Shun haciendo gesto de burla, Ace lo escucha y frunce, era la primera vez que de Shun salía un comentario tan bromista o insinuante, no quería ni pensarlo, se supone que es como es y no actúa como se supone que Ace esperaba que actuara. Shun sigue planchando como si no hubiese dicho nada.

La hora se dio, la fiesta de cumpleaños inició. Muchas personas llegaron y los chicos estaban bastante atareados atendiendo a los invitados.

El uniforme era color verde, pantalones verde oscuro y la camisa blanca con un listón color verde manzana.

Ace quería tomarse una cerveza pero no podía porque el señor Shion aún estaba en la panadería, Keith le dijo que como iban a quedarse esa noche podían tomar algunas.

El otro problema era Shun, no quería que lo delatara pero Keith le aseguró que podía convencerlo.

La fiesta se extendió hasta las diez cuando se fue el cliente principal.

-muy buen trabajo muchachos, como recompensa mañana les daré el medio día de descanso así que deben limpiar ahora.

Shun se acerca a su padre susurrándole algo en el oído.

-¡Oh! No hay problema – Shion sonríe – bueno, debo irme, regresaré mañana a las 10:00 am y espero encontrar el sitio limpio ¿bien?

-sí – responden todos en coro

Shion se marcha

Shun cierra las puertas de la panadería – bueno, hora de limpiar

-¿por qué no nos tomamos unas cervezas para agilizar el trabajo? –dice Keith agarrando una lata

-lo sabía – Shun suspira – le dije a mi padre y ya escucharon su respuesta

-¿Cuándo le hablaste al oído? – pregunta Shiroe

-Sí – Shun vuelve a suspirar se acerca y toma una lata – yo también tomaré una – sonríe

-ah genial

Los chicos se toman unas dos o tres latas mientras hacían la limpieza, uno que otro se excedió, entre esos Ace y Keith

-¡Bota la basura! – Ace exclama haciendo una imitación de Shun - ¡eres un idiota! ¡Ace te dije que botaras la basura!

Keith ríe

Shun baja las escaleras mirándolo, no se molestó solo hizo un gesto y al seguir escuchándolo se le escapó una risita, luego se acerca y comienza a imitarlo también -¡eres un jefe terrible! Maldito Shun solo quieres molestarme

Shiroe y Keith ríen

-¡agh! – Ace le tira el trapo – ya hemos terminado

-sí, ya preparé las cómodas, uno de nosotros debe dormir en el sofá, otro en la cama y dos deben compartir la cama – Shun mira a Keith

-oh cierto, antes solo éramos tres, ahora está Ace y no alcanzan los lugares para dormir

Shiroe ve su reloj - ¡ya es muy tarde como para salir!

-¡yo duermo en la de arriba! – exclama Shiroe corriendo hacia las escaleras

-¡ah! ¡Yo iré al sofá! –exclama Ace también corriendo

-parece que vamos a dormir juntos otra vez –le dice Keith en tono coqueto

-solo dormir – le responde Shun con una sonrisita

Se encargan de apagar las luces y suben despacio las escaleras, antes de llegar notan que shiroe ya se había acostado en la cama de arriba y parecía estar dormido.

Shun mira hacia Ace que ordenaba el sillón donde dormiría, comienza a quitarse la camisa y solo se queda mirándole

Keith choca sus dedos frente a Shun – espabílate Shun – le dice para que dejara de mirar a Ace.

-uh… - Shun entra – parece que Shiroe ya está dormido

-cayó de inmediato – responde Ace colocándose su camiseta, el pelinegro lo vuelve a mirar y nuevamente Keith le llama la atención

-listo, no se metan en mi sofá, voy a la cocina – Ace pasa por su lado y baja

Shun suspira profundamente y camina hacia los gabinetes para cambiarse, una vez desabotona los últimos botones el rubio se le acerca deslizando sus manos por su pecho.

-Que sexy Shun, deberíamos dormir a otro lado – le susurra

-no lo creo, tienes prohibido tocarme – termina de quitarse su camisa

-pero yo quiero jugar, te extraño –le susurra acariciando con sus dedos cerca de su abdomen y pegando su cadera al pelinegro.

-deja eso, no estamos solos – Shun frunce y le quita las manos

-estas esperando por lo imposible, Shun – le dice

Shun lo apartada haciendo un gesto – ya lo sé

Ace regresaba, se detiene y se asoma a ver la escenita entre los dos, no entendía de que hablaban no era lo más importante para él, le sorprendió que le estuviera abrazando, era la primera vez que los veía tan cerca uno del otro, sabía que por las advertencias del señor Shion, Keith y Shun son homosexuales pero no se les notaba no eran el tipo de estereotipo que Ace se imaginaba o que le hicieron ver sus padres, era confuso para él.

Se sintió un poco mal por espiar pero no había sido intencional, él solo regresaba cuando los vio, aun así había algo más, se sintió interesado por la relación que existía entre ellos.

Al ver que se separaron, subió y entró - ¡A dormir! – exclama como si nada

Shun se sorprende al verlo entrar, no hace mucho que alejó a Keith, se asustó de solo pensar que quizás los había visto.

-Sí, a dormir, ahora debo dejar un lado a Shun – Keith se quita su uniforme y se va la cama, le gustaba dormir solo en ropa interior y a veces con una camisilla pero no la tenía en ese momento.

Shun se coloca una camiseta larga que siempre guardaba – no tienes la mínima vergüenza – le dice al rubio acostándose – Ace apaga la luz – le dice como una orden

-tch ¿yo por qué? –susurra y de todas maneras apaga la luz, se acuesta en el sofá.

Unos minutos más tarde.

-ngh – Shun intentaba alejar a Keith, susurrando muy bajito un par de insultos.

-deja de verle el trasero Shun – le susurra Keith

Shun suspira, le molestaba cuando el rubio tomaba un poco de alcohol porque se colocaba demasiado intenso, no había podido dormir y se quedó mirando a Ace que dormía en el sofá, la luz de la calle le mostraba una imagen perfecta del cuerpo del chico dormido, acostado a un lado con la espalda hacia afuera.

-no le estoy viendo – responde muy bajito

-¿crees que no? Todos los días te quedas en el descanso de la escalera mirándolo desde allí, cuando él se da cuenta finges que vas bajando e inmediatamente vas a regañarlo, siempre me doy cuenta

Shun entrecierra sus ojos – si es así qué, no tengo prohibido mirar

-Uh que directo – le da un beso en la mejilla

-basta

-él no se da cuenta, pierdes el tiempo ¿por qué no solo te le tiras y follan un rato?

-cállate – Shun comienza a enojarse

-tienes miedo a que te rechace ¿cierto?

-por favor ¿qué quieres? – Shun se da la vuelta quedando frente a frente, el pelinegro sabía que cuando Keith se colocaba así era por algún motivo y sabía cuál era.

-solo quiero hacerte el amor – responde agarrándole el trasero

-sabes que no se puede – responde

-¿pero lo haremos cuando se pueda? – pregunta insistente

-está bien – responde Shun, no era como si estuviese cediendo solo quería de una vez por todas quitárselo de encima.

-Solo te digo Shun que no vayas a llorar cuando te hayas encaprichado con ese chico y te den una patada directo en el pecho

-deja el tema – Shun lo besa en los labios, como para callarlo

Keith sonríe abriendo su boca para conectar con la ajena, le acaricia el cuerpo y une más sus labios acariciando sus lenguas y sus piernas.

Esto era lo que quería Keith, un poco de intimidad pero también buscaba sacarle la verdad a Shun.

Shun realmente es un chico sensible y un sentimentalmente frágil, desde lo sucedido con su madre guardó su belleza y sus sentimientos, todo el mundo lo trataba amable, él sentía que era por haber perdido a su madre, eso no le gustaba, quería que lo trataran normal.

Cuando conocía a Ace fue sorprendido y a la vez cautivado por la manera en que fue tratado, no se conocían y era fácil, no permitiría que ese chico conociera su lastimosa historia, es por eso que se sintió mal cuando su abuela le hablo sobre su madre a Ace. Creyó que comenzaría a tratarlo diferente pero se equivocó, Ace seguía mirándolo mal y no con lastima como lo hacían los demás o al menos eso era lo que el sentía.


	5. Día 27

**Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 27 sábado**

Tres días después de la fiesta

Ace encontró la oportunidad para descansar cuando Shun tuvo que salir porque iría a una cita médica.

-Al fin se fue – menciona

Keith sonríe - ¿Tanto te molesta?

-Sí, es insoportable ¿Por qué a ustedes no los trata así?

-quizás porque eres más especial que nosotros – le dice Keith haciendo un gesto

-ugh no bromees – le mofa – además tu eres su pareja ¿no? –lo dice por aquella noche en que los vio muy íntimos.

-je, lo era, él terminó conmigo

-¿cómo pueden llevar una relación dos hombres? – pregunta ingenuo

-bueno es lo mismo que si se tratara de un hombre y una mujer

-creo que hay un problema y eso es el resto de la gente – Ace se toma un poco serio, luego suspira – es un poco injusto – dice con un tono triste

Keith levanta una ceja, no comprendió ese cambio de expresión – sí, eso creo – lo mira - ¿tienes pareja Ace?

-¿Ah? Yo… - Ace asiente – por supuesto

Keith asiente y luego sonríe.

Unas horas más tarde Shun regresa, se da cuenta que Ace está holgazaneando e inmediatamente lo va a regañar.

Luego de una corta discusión, el pelinegro sube y Keith lo sigue pidiéndole a Shiroe que cubra su puesta mientras regresaba.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta Shun evidentemente molesto

-adivina quien ya tiene novia – lo dice en un tono burlesco

Shun lo ignora

-Vamos Shun, déjalo salir

-cierra la boca, ya lo sé – Shun camina hacia la ventana y suspira, se sentía un poco mal pero no era físicamente sino emocional

-¿te duele? – le pregunta Keith acercándose, lo abraza – lo siento Shun, pero es imposible

Shun lo mira a los ojos – tu solo quieres sexo – le dice directamente

-Así es – responde sincero

Shun lo besa en los labios – nos vemos en tres días en la cabaña de la colina.

-¡Oh! – Keith sonríe – allí estaré – lo mira alejarse y luego se ríe bajito – ya verás Shun

Shun se dirige a la cocina, allí estaba su abuela y Ace, parecía que la abuela se había encariñado mucho con ese chico porque le estaba enseñando a preparar pastelillos, a Shun no le gustaba que hiciera eso de alguna manera y no lo entendía, quizás su abuela le hablaba a Ace sobre él y eso no podía permitirlo.

-Ace ve afuera, debes recoger lo que dejaron los clientes en las mesas

-solo quieres fastidiarme

-Oh! Déjalo aquí conmigo Shun,, ven tú también, les enseñaré una nueva receta

-genial – exclama Ace

Shun suspira, de todas maneras se queda para aprender la receta.

Durante la preparación no discuten, solo la pasaban normal y bien escuchando a la señora Shiori y haciendo lo que ella les dijera.

Esa noche a la hora de la salida, Ace esperaba afuera en la panadería. Shun lo ve desde arriba y se pregunta qué hacía allí todavía, decide bajar para preguntarle.

-oh… como tarda – menciona Ace mirando su teléfono, de pronto sonríe.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí… ¿ - Shun guarda silencio al ver llegar a una chica, ella lo abraza y le da un beso en los labios, le sostiene la mano de inmediato.

-ah – Ace mira a Shun- estaba esperándola

-… hm si – Shun no sabe que decir tenía miles de palabras hace un momento pero ahora no las tenía, desaparecieron, decaía.

-él es mi amargado jefe – dice Ace

-pero si tienen casi la misma edad – dice la chica sorprendida, esta no era la misma de la colina pensó Shun, quizás engañaba a ambas o había terminado con aquella.

-sí, si larga historia, vámonos

-¿no la vas a presentar? – menciona Shun mirando a Ace a la cara.

-eh… - Ace lo nota, estaba molesto pero había algo más – ella es mi novia – le dice un poco lento y bajo, algo que era obvio.

-mucho gusto –dice la chica sonriendo

Shun no responde, por simple reacción se da vuelta y vuelve a entrar a la panadería

-ah, qué raro – dice ella

-no te preocupes – responde Ace – 'es la primera vez que veo una expresión como esa – piensa

-bueno, vámonos.

Shun se acostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente –'estas esperando por lo imposible' – recuerda las palabras de Keith y se remueve contra la almohada – cállate

Se estaba sintiendo triste, no debería tener razón para estarlo, no había algo.

Él estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Ace, quería acercarse a él de una manera un poco diferente, por eso lo reprendía y buscaba cualquier excusa para acercárse. Shun cada día lo miraba y cada día le gustaba más, no lo entendía pero se sentía atraído ¿cómo iba a llegar hasta él? Por supuesto no quería decírselo, solo esperaba acostumbrarse a verlo y trabajar con él hasta que lo viera como un amigo pero un chico como Shun es celoso, verlo con alguien más le afectaba y ahora sentía ganas de llorar, su corazón latía rápido cuando lo recordaba y el hecho de que era 'imposible', Ace parecía 'imposible.


	6. Día 29

**Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 29 lunes**

Era de tarde, Keith vio llegar a una chica que saludó a Ace, la chica camina directamente a la caja y se sienta en un banquillo

-¿quiere algo señorita? – le pregunta Keith

-No sabía que el estúpido de Ace trabajaba – menciona – dame un refresco – pide luego.

-¿es tu amigo?

-solía ser mi novio aunque no pasó mucho – dice con fastidio

-¿en serio? – Keith lo mira con interés – creo que actualmente tiene una

-ah sí, él ha tenido muchas pero todas terminan con Ace por el mismo motivo

-¿Me estás diciendo que él es mujeriego?

-no sé si llamarlo así –Keith le entrega la bebida

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dices el mismo motivo?

-je, él siempre encuentra una excusa para no tener relaciones con su pareja

-¿De verdad? – Keith levanta las cejas muy interesado

-sí, incluso casi no nos besábamos, yo debía robarle los besos

-hm interesante, si no lo hace entonces ¿él es virgen?

-oh no lo sé, yo solo sé que ya somos varias las que nos plantaron justo el día en que tendríamos relaciones

-Ooh, esto es información valiosa

La chica sonríe – no me interesa, ¿quieres que te cuente como paso conmigo?

-sí cuéntame – Keith sonríe, parecía señora chismosa pero saber eso le daba ideas.

-verás, salimos del bar entonces cuando íbamos en camino llegó un amigo suyo y luego llamo a otros, les dijo que los vería en 10 minutos, dime ¿tú podrías hacer eso? Preferir a tus amigos por encima de tu pareja y más si lo van a hacer esa noche por primera vez.

Keith ríe – quizás tenía miedo

-entonces le pasará con todas

-quizás le teme al contacto físico – Keith lo mira de lejos – yo hablaré con él, no creo que sea sano su manera de comportarse

-uf, a lo mejor. Espero que la chica con la que esté ahora no le haga lo mismo

-sí, claro

Por la tarde

-¡Por dios Ace! ¿Cómo puedes dejar el control del gas abierto? – Shun le grita luego de limpiar la cocina

-No es para tanto – responde el moreno mirándolo de reojo, hoy se sentía muy cansado, había visto a una de sus ex-novias, Keith se la pasaba molestándolo y su novia actual le enviaba mensajes cada minuto, ni siquiera quería responderle y cuando lo hacía Shun se daba cuenta y lo regañaba por estar chateando en horas de trabajo.

-A este paso dudo que puedas ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar mi telescopio

-deja de fastidiarme – responde Ace tirándola la toalla, sale de la cocina y se va al segundo piso, de verdad estaba molesto y la cabeza le daba vueltas, esa madrugada también había discutido con su madre, ella estaba cansada de que su hijo se fuera de 'rumba' casi todas las noches, siempre regresaba oliendo a alcohol, era justo como su padre.

Shun suspira un poco cansado, se sentía frustrado por no saber qué hacer con este chico, él era consciente de que la manera en que lo trataba solo hacía alejarlo más pero no podía evitarlo.

El día acabó normal y todos volvieron a sus casas.


	7. Día 30

**Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 30 martes**

Al día siguiente

-¡Se acabó! – exclamó la chica, más bien le gritó a Ace frente a la panadería, por supuesto parecía que a ella no le importaba la presencia de sus compañeros de trabajo ni los clientes.

-le está terminando – susurra Keith, a su lado estaban Shiroe y Shun

-creo que es obvio – responde Shiroe

Shun solo observaba la escena, internamente quería dejar salir una carcajada.

-Lo siento – respondía Ace pero no lucía ni un poquito arrepentido, la chica estaba furiosa y por supuesto que lo estaría si la noche anterior luego de pasar por Ace en la panadería decidieron ir a la casa de ella.

Era muy fácil y no había problema porque sus padres no estarían en casa porque estaban en el funeral de uno de sus amigos que vivía en la ciudad, ella quería estar con su novio como es normal en los adolescentes.

Al llegar Ace miró su celular – uf, es tarde – mencionó

Ambos entraron, la chica lo llevó de la mano hasta su alcoba – Ace, esta es una oportunidad para hacerlo, de verdad quiero estar contigo

Ace sonríe – sí, yo también – inmediatamente pensó –"apenas llevamos 4 días y ya quiere acostarse, que fácil"

La chica lo besa y lo abraza, luego Ace la aleja un poco – pero debo trabajar mañana muy temprano

-¿qué? – la chica lo mira con sorpresa – ¿en serio estás diciendo eso?

-sí cariño – le besa la frente y sale de la alcoba, baja y tira algo en el suelo

La chica lo sigue -¡Ace! No bromees – no se percata de lo que estaba en suelo puesto que las luces estaban apagadas.

-lo dejaremos para después – le dice y sale de la casa como si estuviera huyendo -¡Adiós!

-¡Ace!

Más tarde Ace le escribe un mensaje de texto y por la mañana siguiente, los padres de ella encuentran una cajita de condones en el piso de la sala, la reprenden fuertemente. Es por eso que ahora esta chica está frente a la panadería con ganas de matarlo.

-¡No tienes ningún respeto! – exclama ella

-no hables de respeto cuando te atreves a meter hombres en casa de tus padres para tener sexo – le dice frente a todos sin importarle

-¡idiota! –Lo golpea en la mejilla - ¡eres una basura! –lo empuja y se marcha avergonzada

Ace se acaricia la mejilla y hace un bufido de burla – idiota tú – susurra

-¡Mira no más! Si eres todo cabrón rompecorazones – exclama Keith

Shiroe ríe y Shun suspira, muy en el fondo estaba satisfecho

-cierra la boca – Ace sigue haciendo sus tareas.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando no quedaba ningún cliente, Shun aprovecha para llamarle la atención.

-¡Ace! – Exclama, se le acerca y le jala del hombro – te quedas a trabajar dos horas más hoy

-¿qué? – Ace lo mira

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho un drama en horas de trabajo, ya lo he dicho ¡dos horas!

-¡tch! Imbécil –se aleja con brusquedad

-No me respondas – le dice y se va

Ace frunce mirándolo alejarse –baboso

Keith sonríe y lo sigue – oye Shun

Shun ríe de pronto –eso fue divertido

-te lo dije y lo acabas de ver – Keith cierra la puerta

Shun se acuesta en la cama – si viste su cara – le invita a acostarse

-él me contó lo que hizo y ya te lo conté a ti ¿qué opinas?

-je, quiero saber más de él – responde sonriendo

-yo quiero más de ti – Keith le acaricia el rostro y lo besa, le lame los labios para seguir besándole.

-No hagas eso – le dice Shun apartando el rostro

-quisieras hacer lo mismo con él ¿cierto? – le acaricia el abdomen

-quisiera hacerle muchas cosas – le responde con una sonrisa sincera – hacerle cosas sucias y sacarlo de quicio

-hm parece que cada día te delatas más, no vaya a ser que un día te lo folles sobre una de las mesas

-ya lo he imaginado – responde cerrando los ojos

-que rico Shun, no puedo esperar por esta noche, ya me has cancelado varias veces – lo vuelve a besar

-je – Shun suspira.

El señor Shion llegó por la tarde, Ace fue tras él para hablarle

-vamos arriba

Shun los ve y sospecha, quizás le iba a colocar quejas a su padre.

Así fue.

-Entonces mi hijo está siendo muy abusivo ¿verdad? – le pregunta Shion a Ace

-eh… bueno, más bien muy exigente, siempre me está gritando más que a los otros, de hecho a los otros no los trata como me trata a mí.

-Ah ya veo – Shion sonríe – mi hijo es muy estricto, la verdad, le he dicho que se relaje un poco más porque está muy joven como para comportarse como un adulto, desde niño ha sido así.

-hmm – Ace mira a otro lado, no le importaba mucho como era Shun solo quería acusarlo.

-hablaré con él

-ah, no le diga que le coloqué quejas

-¿por qué? Si estas respondiendo en tu trabajo él no tiene porqué tomárselo contra ti, a menos que no estés dando tu mayor esfuerzo

-no, no es eso – Ace suspira – solo no quiero que me siga molestando

-bien Ace, no te preocupes – le extiende la mano –sigue trabajando duro.

Ace acepta su mano y sonríe – sí, gracias.

-él quizás solo siga enojado por lo del telescopio

-¿tanto así?

-Sí, desde pequeño le gustaba ver las estrellas – busca algo en su bolsillo, saca su cartera y de esta agarra una pequeña fotografía – míralo

Ace observa la foto y se queda mirándolo, por un momento juró que había visto ese rostro de niño en alguna parte, eso lo dejó pensativo -¿ese es Shun?

-Sí – Shion sonríe

Ace le resta importancia y vuelve a sus tareas.

Esa noche.

Shun esperaba en la cabaña, había salido de la panadería al mismo que Ace tiempo que cumplió quedarse dos horas más, eran las nueve de la noche cuando Shun llegó a la colina y se metió en la cabaña.

Aquella cabaña le pertenece a su padre se la construyo cuando tenía 12 años y en las noches sin nubes se quedaba allí para ver las estrellas.

Shun esperó, esperó y esperó, ya eran las diez y nadie llegó, se enojó mucho – estúpido Keith – decide salir y al abrir la puerta estaba Ace.

-¡Ah! – Ace se sorprende

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunta Shun, luego se da cuenta –"maldito Keith" – piensa

-Eh… Keith me dijo que viniera, que estaría con unos amigos para tomar algunas cervezas

Shun suspira y niega con la cabeza – "¿Qué rayos pretendes Keith? Hacer algo como esto, estoy enojado por hacerme esperar pero por otro lado es como si me estuviera diciendo algo, acaso quieres que lo haga de una buena vez"

-parece que no habrá nada – dice un poco decepcionado

Shun frunce - ¿Qué? Muy decepcionado porque no hay alcohol

-¡pues por eso he venido aquí, apuesto que tú también!

-¡No! – exclama Shun, luego recuerda que su padre le llamo la atención por las quejas de Ace - ¿eres un niño? Poniéndole las quejas a mi padre sobre mí.

-Ah, pues tenía que hacerlo ¡eres un jefe muy malo!

-¡tú no te esfuerzas lo suficiente! – Shun cierra y le coloca candado a la puerta de la cabaña, se aleja caminando hacia la cima – Necesito mi telescopio y tú pierdes el tiempo holgazaneando

-¿todavía llorando por el estúpido telescopio? – le dice Ace siguiéndolo

-¡Pues sí! Fue un regalo muy especial y ahora mismo si lo tuviera estaría viendo las estrellas, el cielo está despejado.

-que estupidez, ver estrellas es tan de maricas – le dice olvidando que Shun es precisamente homosexual, luego recuerda – ah, lo siento – lo mira

-¿lo sientes? – Shun lo mira con enojo, de pronto sonríe – claro Ace – se acerca – tienes razón, ver estrellas no es para hombres como tú, tan poca cosa – sonríe sin apartar la mirada

-tch – Ace frunce – cierra la boca

-Sabes otra cosa Ace – se le acerca más y le agarra del cuello de la camisa – vine aquí porque Keith me pidió que viniera, tu viniste por lo mismo pero sabes ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Ace gira sus ojos, no le gustaba sentirse débil

-Que tú viniste por alcohol, eres un ingenuo. Yo vine por sexo, él quería sexo conmigo y yo se lo daría – le habla con firmeza

Ace lo mira a los ojos, de pronto se ruboriza por la expresión de Shun -"él es guapo" –piensa de repente y por eso se sonrojó

Shun se da cuenta – sabes que más – le dice en un tono de voz más bajo y un poco amenazante – aunque eres un imbécil, te voy a quitar esa actitud tuya y la próxima vez no vas a escapar como lo has hecho con todas las chicas.

Ace se sorprende ¿cómo sabía de aquello?

Shun lo mira a los ojos un poco más, lo suelta empujando

-ugh… tú qué sabes responde Ace

Shun pasa por su lado para irse, se detiene solo dos segundos y sonríe, juraba que iba a matarse por lo que haría, desliza su mano por el rostro de Ace y le hace girar suavemente.

No hubo tiempo

Shun lo besa, presiona sus labios contra los del moreno mientras le sostiene de la mejilla

Ace abre sus ojos con sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, no lo podía creer, le estaba besando, ¡un chico le estaba dando un beso! ¡Su jefe le acaba de robar un beso! No no no.

Ace se sonroja y lo aleja - ¿qué haces? – dice un poco nervioso, su corazón latía como loco y estaba asustado, nunca le había ocurrido, claro que había besado antes pero con ninguna mujer se sintió como con Shun.

-besándote –responde Shun como si nada

-idiota – Ace exclama rojo como un tomate, corre, huye, corre colina abajo, nervioso y desesperado.

Shun lo observa alejarse y sonríe, lo ve tropezar y va tras él para ayudarlo o quizás molestarlo.

Ace resbalo, se levantó y notó que se raspó sus codos, se ensució su ropa pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, Shun le agarró del brazo y él reaccionó con rudeza, aparto su brazo.

-¡déjame! – exclama

-no puedes huir – le dice, Ace continua corriendo buscando alejarse de él. Era diferente y no lo podía asumir

Shun ríe, vuelve a la cima mirando las estrellas –"ya no hay vuelta atrás, sea como sea, volveré a robarte un beso, intentaré tocarte y descubriré que puedes gustarme"

Se acuesta en el suelo extendiendo sus brazos, se ruboriza un poco, su corazón latía muy rápido pero profundo, cada latido era producto de recordar su rostro, de recordar la sensación de sus labios y deseaba más, imaginaba más, quería más de él y ya no parecía tan imposible, no tan doloroso -Ace – susurra.


	8. Día 31

**Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 31 miércoles**

A la mañana siguiente.

Ace llegó temprano y de inmediato se coloca a trabajar, buscaba qué hacer en todo el día con tal de que Shun no le regañara o más bien hablara.

-¡Chicos, chicos! – El señor Shion les llama a todos – tengo un aviso importante

Shun baja las escaleras, mira a Ace este también le miraba pero esquivo su mirada, el pelinegro sonrió.

-Hoy la abuela se va a quedar esta noche para hacer un pedido grande, se trata de un evento y necesitamos hacer 200 cupcakes, por lo que Shun y Ace se quedaran también debido a que la abuela les enseño la receta

-no – Ace interrumpe – yyo no puedo quedarme

El señor Shion lo mira - ¿De verdad? No te creo Ace, llamaré a tus padres si quieres

-ngh – Ace gira sus ojos, en realidad no quería quedarse esa noche y mucho menos con Shun.

-¿Tratando de huir de tu responsabilidad? – le pregunta Shun

Ace suspira sintiéndose avergonzado cuando lo veía – bien, me quedaré

-¡Qué bien! – Exclama Shion – Keith y Shiroe, ustedes serán asistentes en este evento así que mañana temprano deben estar en esta dirección – les entrega un papel – mientras la panadería cerrará por la mañana pero abriremos en la tarde, Shun y Ace quedan a cargo

-"no puede ser" – piensa Ace

La noche llegó bastante rápido, Ace ya estaba cansado de huirle a Shun, no podía mirarlo y cuando se acercaba se sentía intimidado. Keith lo notó, ya Shun le había recriminado y contado lo que sucedió, el rubio por supuesto esperaba más, a Keith realmente le encantaba la idea de intimidar a Ace.

Se marcharon y solo quedaron los dos esperando por la abuela.

Ace estaba limpiando unos recipientes, en realidad era otra excusa para mantenerse ocupado.

-"Diablos, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?" – Piensa, cada rato miraba por encima de su hombro, se cansó de hacerlo y se asustó cuando apagaron la luz de la cocina - ¡ah! Enciende eso – camina hacia el interruptor, cuando iba a presionar le agarra de la muñeca.

-¿Asustado? – le pregunta Shun acercándose

Ace se aleja – suéltame – se comienza a colocar nervioso

-¿por qué?

-¡debo terminar! – exclama jalándole el brazo, enciende la luz y enseguida regresa al lavado

-hoy estuviste muy laborioso – se coloca a su lado mirándolo al rostro

Ace no le responde, quería ignorarlo pero su presencia era demasiado, si antes sentía mucha presión esta vez sentía el triple de presión.

Shun sonríe dulcemente, desliza sus dedos por debajo de su barbilla y le hace mirarlo a la cara – buen trabajo, Ace – le dice

El chico se ruboriza – "que… guapo" – piensa Ace y niega mentalmente. Shun acerca sus labios y le roba otro beso, uno muy dulce.

Ace se inclina hacia atrás – basta

En ese instante se escuchó a la abuela llegar

Ace lo empuja

-¡Ah chicos! Están aquí

-¿empezamos abuela? – pregunta Shun como si nada

-¡por supuesto!

Ace se cubre el rostro, estaba muy avergonzado y no quería que la abuela lo mirara, sentía un leve cosquilleo en sus labios y su corazón latía muy rápido.

Pasaron la noche preparando los cupcakes, limpiaron y alrededor de la media noche terminaron.

-Gracias chicos, yo debo irme ahora, ya llamé un taxi ¿Shun te quedarás aquí?

-si

-¿y tú Ace?

-hmm… yo me voy – responde, sabía que si se iba a casa sus padres no le abrirían la puerta, pero tampoco quería quedarse con Shun.

-Tan tarde, bueno nos vemos y descansen – la acompañan a la salida hasta que se sube al taxi, luego Ace entra y sube rápidamente para cambiarse.

-"está huyendo" – piensa Shun un poco divertido, cerró todo y subió -¿En serio te vas? – le pregunta acercándose

-sí

Shun le sostiene de los hombros – con quedarte no pasará nada, no te preocupes no es como si fuera a atacarte – le habla cerca del oído.

Ace se ruboriza, no lo entendía ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar de esa manera? A él le parecía que Shun era lindo y ya lo había admitido desde que lo vio, pero ahora no entendía porque se sentía cohibido con él.

-te lo prometo – vuelve a hablar Shun debido a su silencio – si no quieres que me acerque, te prometo que no lo haré

-bien – Ace se tranquiliza un poco, se gira y por más que no quería lo mira a los ojos

-¿Será a cambio de algo, te parece?

-¿Qué?

-dejare de molestarse en el trabajo a cambio de que seas capaz de darme un beso, por tu propia voluntad – Shun sonríe mirándolo

Ace entrecierra sus ojos –eso es…

-por favor

-¿por qué?

-porque me gustas – le confiesa – si yo no te gusto no te presionaré pero solo deseo un beso tuyo

Ace se sentía raro, un poco confundido, se le había confesado y a la vez le decía que no insistiría, no era capaz de responderle pero si solo era un beso lo que quería, se lo daría y esperaba no arrepentirse o de que le siguiera gustando.

-está bien – susurra

-bien – Shun sonríe mirándolo a la cara

Ace se acerca a su rostro, lo mira a los ojos y se ruboriza, no sabía cómo hacerlo ¿cómo iba a darle un beso a un chico? Tampoco era experto con las chicas, porque ellas eran quien en su mayoría de veces le robaban besos, aun así recurrió a su manera. Sostuvo al pelinegro del cuello y acercó sus labios a los ajenos, inclinando solo un poco su cabeza, al sentir el tacto de los labios entreabrió su boca y lo besó.

Shun sonrió un poco antes de que lo besara.

El chico lo besó pero se dejó llevar porque le gustaba la sensación, profundizó el beso y sintió su lengua, comenzó a corresponderle y se convirtió en un beso mutuo, siguieron unos segundos más, Shun le sostuvo de la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo.

Luego se alejan, Ace limpia sus labios y se sentía muy bien, su corazón latía tan rápido y su cuerpo parecía reaccionar estremecido pero su calmó.

-El beso no necesariamente tenía que ser en la boca – Shun sonríe

-Ah? – Ace lo mira sonrojado

-pero gracias – le responde Shun y lo abraza fuerte – me gustas idiota – le susurra

Ace seguía muy confundido, no sabía lo que quería pero por el momento le gustaba estar así ¿Acaso se estaba delatando? Él no es homosexual, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así con respecto a Shun? Quizás sí lo es y aun no lo sabía o admitía.

Esa noche, cada uno durmió en su propio espacio, Ace no podía dejar de pensar en el pelinegro a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, recordaba el beso y podía jurar que quería volver a hacerlo pero no podía dejarse llevar por un capricho, si lo hacía caería en la tentación de lo prohibido y no sabía si iba a volver. Era riesgoso pero lo quería, por ahora solo agradecía el hecho de que Shun le prometió que no lo volvería a molestar.


	9. Día 38

**Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 38 miércoles**

Había pasado una semana y efectivamente las palabras de Shun fueron reales, durante el trabajo no volvió a exigirle o a regañarle, durante los descansos no se le acercaba, solo le saludaba por la mañana y por la tarde, solo le daba órdenes cuando era realmente necesario, Ace se limitó solo a hacer sus actividades pero algo andaba mal, para Ace.

-'si se supone que le gusto porque no hace algo al respecto' – pensaba Ace y hasta el mismo se avergonzaba de pensar aquello –entonces le gustaba ser molestado por el pelinegro imposible.

-¡Hey Ace! –Keith le llama

-¿qué pasa? – se acerca dejando el trapo sobre la barra

-¿sabías tendremos nuevo compañero?

-¿de verdad?

-sí, Shiroe se va a retirar por unos meses porque va a empezar un curso entonces el señor Shun le buscó reemplazo

-eso significa que voy a ocupar un puesto mayor

-si tal vez

-ah genial

-pero… - Keith sonríe –quizás te quedes en el mismo cargo porque este nuevo compañero no es cualquier chico

-¿de verdad? ¿Quién es?

Keith entrecierra sus ojos – es el prometido de Shun

-pro… - Ace levanta una ceja -¿Ah? 'debe ser una broma' – piensa Ace

-lo es, él ha estado comprometido con este chico desde hace mucho

-pero… eso es – Ace no lo entendía ni un poco, Shun estaba comprometido y aun así hace unas semanas le dijo que le gustaba ¿Acaso era mentira? Solo ¿estaba jugando con él? Al pensar aquello su corazón dio un vuelco, dolor, se sintió triste, solo fue utilizado.

-¿te sorprende? – Keith lo mira

-eh… sí, un poco – Ace responde un poco decaído y Keith lo nota.

-¿qué pasa? No me digas que estas celoso

-¿Ah?... claro que no – Ace niega con la cabeza pero sus ojos vacilaban – es solo que…

-¿qué?

-no, nada – Ace vuelve a su tarea, deja el trapo sobre la mesa

Al rato

-¿Quién dejó esto aquí? – pregunta Shun regresando de la calle

-ya sabes quién – le responde Keith, sonríe –le conté

-¿qué?

-sobre el nuevo empleado

Shun lo mira -¿Dónde está Ace?

-creo que arriba, iba a buscar unos manteles

Shun sube, prometió que no iba a molestarlo pero reclamarle por el trapo no era molestarlo

-¡Ace! – exclama trayendo el trapo

-¿Qué? – responde Ace de mala gana

-no me conteste así

-dijiste que no ibas a molestar

-no te estoy molestando, dejaste este trapo sucio en la barra ¿eso es molestar?

Ace lo mira y frunce – lo siento… - se acerca y se lo quita

Shun suspira – no me gusta tu manera de reaccionar conmigo

-cierra la boca – Ace le responde como si estuviese enojado

Shun comienza a molestarse también, le jala del brazo – puedo romper la promesa que hice

-tch suéltame

-¡Ace! – Shun le jala, lo acerca a él – no sabes cuánto me he esforzado por no molestarte

-no seas estúpido – Ace le habla a la cara – solo eres un mentiroso - se suelta, deja de mirarlo y se vuelve a buscar los manteles, se avergüenza al darse cuenta de que era como si le estuviera reclamando

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-de nada – agarra los manteles –solo déjame en paz –pasa por su lado y baja

Shun se sintió confundido, luego recordó algo y sonrió.


	10. Día 39

**Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 39 jueves**

Al día siguiente

-Buenos días muchachos – les saludo su jefe y a su lado un nuevo empleado que presentaría

-buenos días – responden

Ace mira al nuevo pero no con la intención de reconocer a su nuevo compañero sino con la mirada de un examinador, inconscientemente se preguntaba ¿qué clase de chico era y cómo es que está comprometido con Shun? Si lo pudiera identificar y admitir diría que sentía celos pero lo exteriorizaba de otra manera.

-él será el remplazo de Shiroe, me imagino que ya lo conocen puesto que trabajó un tiempo en la panadería

Asienten menos Ace

-ya Keith y Shun le conocen así que puedes presentarte para Ace, él está con nosotros por una deuda muy grande

-¡oh, bien! – el chico finalmente habla, sonríe y se inclina – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Daniel pero mis amigos me dicen Dan, por favor seamos un buen equipo – sonriendo mira a Ace

Ace frunce, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo

El día transcurrió un poco raro

Cuando Dan intentaba establecer una conversación con Ace, este siempre lo ignoraba o lo miraba mal

Keith disfrutaba de la actitud de Ace y Shun que se daba cuenta desde arriba parecía confundido

-oye Keith - Dan se acerca, era hora del descanso y Ace se fue a almorzar

-dime

-ese chico ¿Por qué parece que le caigo mal?

Keith ríe – bueno, es que le dije una mentirita – el rubio le cuenta todo

-¿Ah? – Dan exclama – me has usado para una broma, ¿ahora qué primera impresión tendrá de mí?

-descuida, cuando sepa la verdad podrán ser amigos

-jum – Dan lo mira de reojo

Shun baja – pueden ir a almorzar – les dice cubriendo el lugar de Keith

Dan se marcha primero

Shun ¿Qué paso con Ace? ¿Te diste por vencido?

-¿huh? – Shun suspira – claro que no, solo esperaré

-¿esperar por?

-por él mismo

-¿huh?

-lo he visto durante la semana, siempre me mira como si esperara que le diga algo, siempre me está mirando cuando tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo

Je, tienes razón y tú siempre lo estas mirando con esas ganas de tocarle el trasero

-deja tus sucios comentarios – Shun lo mira de reojo – aunque no lo voy a negar

-ah ves – Keith sonríe – haz un movimiento pronto, Shun

Shun se queda pensativo y luego sonríe con dulzura.


	11. Día 49

**NOTA: Vamos a ponernos más sensuales 3 y voy subiendo el tono para los próximos capítulos.**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 49 domingo**

Transcurrió una semana más

Era domingo por la tarde y Ace dormía, esa mañana su padre le había regañado por dañar el equipo de sonido, le gritó muchas cosas entre esas que él es como un ácido porque todo lo dañaba

Su padre era muy duro, fue militar por un tiempo y la educación había sido muy estricta pero sin embargo Ace era todo lo contrario a ser disciplinado.

-¡Ace, Ace! – le llama su madre

-hm – Ace abre sus ojos - ¿Qué pasa?

-te han llamado del trabajo, dijeron que debías ir y quedarte

-rayos – Ace se levanta – bien

-de verdad te gusta tu trabajo

-hm – Ace no responde, ahora sí había hecho la pregunta correcta, no era que le gustara era por otro motivo, más que por el hecho de que tenía una deuda. Se bañó y vistió tomó su mochila y salió rumbo a la panadería.

La panadería estaba cerrada, así que toco varias veces, quizás le mandaron a llamar para trabajar por la noche en un pedido

-¡Abran! – exclama Ace tocando

Shun le abre - ¿Qué?

-¿cómo qué? – Ace pasa y mira alrededor, no había más nadie –que… ¿Aun no llegan los demás?

Shun lo mira extraño

-me cambiaré – sube y Shun sigue confundido, lo sigue

-Ace ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hm- Ace lo mira - ¿Acaso no me llamaron para venir?

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé, mi madre contestó

Shun se da cuenta y suspira - ¿Acaso eres idiota? Cayendo en la misma trampa de Keith

-eh… - Ace cae en cuenta y frunce – ese maldito –murmura sintiéndose avergonzado

-Ace te das cuenta de por qué hace esto

El chico lo mira sin entender así que niega con la cabeza

-La vez que te dijo que fueras a media noche, donde solo estaba yo porque su intención era que sucediera aquello – lo mira serio

-tch… me voy – Ace deja de mirarlo, camina pero Shun no lo deja pasar – apártate

-¿Qué te sucede?

-muévete te dije o te muevo a la fuerza

-¿por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? ¿Hice algo?

Ace frunce, tenía razón, no tenía motivo para estar enojado a menos que fuera por aquello que Keith le había contado

-por nada, déjame que estoy molesto con Keith

-no te creo – Shun le coloca la palma de la mano sobre su pecho empujándolo un poco

-no me creas – le desafía

Shun desliza su mano por su pecho, se acerca a su rostro – quiero otro beso Ace

Ace se ruboriza, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se besaron, el chico frunce y lo empuja - ¡Mentiroso! – exclama, no quería delatarse pero el enojo lo controla más

-¿por qué?

-¡tú, no te hagas el imbécil! – lo mira fijamente

-no sé de qué hablas, yo no fui quien te pidió que vinieras

-cómo… como puedes decir que te gusto – comienza a hablar un poco nervioso

-si me gustas

-¡cállate! No puedo gustarte si estas comprometido con Dan – exclama

Shun abre sus ojos con sorpresa – ah, es eso – sonríe, de pronto comienza a reír

-tch

-no puedo creerlo ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? ¿Keith? – siguen riendo, Ace se ruboriza – de que hablas

-es ridículo, es sumamente ridículo que un chico de menos de 20 años este comprometido, eres un idiota

-¡d-deja de reír!- exclama sintiendo muchas emocionas, ira por Keith por mentirle, vergüenza por la risa de Shun y un poco aliviada fe que fuera mentira

-entonces era por eso – Shun deja de reír y lo mira dulcemente –solo estabas celoso – le acaricia la mejilla

Ace niega con la cabeza, ahora se había delatado y se sentía ansioso ¿qué podía decir? Si era verdad, toda la semana estaba sintiendo celos.

-¿te gusto, Ace? – le pregunta acercándose

-¡c-claro que no! Ya déjame – le empuja pero Shun se vuelve a acerca y le agarra el rostro besándolo, le roba otro beso con fuerza. El pelinegro se sentía feliz por darse cuenta que quizás Ace podía corresponderle solo debía seguir los consejos de Keith, de hecho por Keith gracias a él parecía haber avance. El rubio los quería ver juntos y por eso le ayudaba a Shun a su manera, ahora debía ser Shun quien aprovechara esas situaciones que solo fueron posible gracias a Keith.

-b-basta – Ace lo aleja sonrojado – no saques conclusiones, yo no, yo solo estaba

-deja de buscar excusas – Shun lo abraza, le besa el cuello y Ace siente como su piel se eriza

-no… no es así – susurra Ace, vuelve a mirarlo y Shun lo besa

Esta vez se deja llevar Ace le corresponde, le permitía tocar su lengua y jugar con ella

Era un beso intenso, poco a poco se intensificaba y Ace solo podía ceder.

Shun le llevó hasta apoyarlo en la mesa y se inclinó sobre él, le sostuvo de la cintura y comenzó a darle besos por el cuello

-ja… Shun – Ace estaba muy avergonzado, tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro y hacia sonidos que pensó que nunca saldrían de él, sobretodo porque Shun le lamía y con sus manos le acariciaba en la espalda baja.

-deja esto – susurra moviéndose pero Shun le vuelve a besar en los labios, no iba a dejarlo, no por ahora, deslizó una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra se encaminó a su entrepierna

-ah… - Ace su percata y busca alejarlo – no, no me toques… - lo mira ruborizado hasta las orejas y con sus ojos brillantes

-¿por qué? ¿Te da miedo saber que estas reaccionando ante las caricias de otro hombre? –le dice y comienza a acariciarle sobre los pantalones

-ah… deja eso Shun – le sostiene de la muñeca para alejarle la mano

-Ace, me gustas mucho – le habla al oído y le lame – cuando me masturbo lo hago pensando en ti ¿ves que me tienes loco?

-hmmm y-yo – Ace lo piensa, estaba confundido, quería y no quería, le gustaba y no le gustaba, era correcto o incorrecto – ¡necesito tiempo! – le dice directamente –a-así que por favor dame tiempo para aclarar mis dudas

Shun lo mira y lo entiende, sus palabras eran esperanzas – entonces esperaré por ti – le besa nuevamente sobre los labios, luego desliza sus dedos por su mejilla con una sonrisa, seducido, es completamente un seductor.

Ace volvió a su casa esa noche, no quiso comer y solo subió directo a su alcoba, no podía pensar en más que en Shun, no se imaginaba que en algún momento de su vida pasaría algo como eso.

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió, tuvo un sueño de un suceso que ya no recordaba, fue cuando tenía diez años y era la primera vez que regresaba a casa solo, en el asiento del tren se encontraba un niño cerca de su misma edad, el niño siempre le sonreía y saludaba pero él no respondía, le daba pena que lo mirara. Además era un niño muy lindo de ojos grandes y cabello oscuro.

En su sueño el niño se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado se presentaba con un nombre que no recordaba, el niño le tomaba de la mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ace despertó y miró su reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, intentó recordar cuando era niño recordó que todo sucedió exactamente como en su sueño.

-ya veo – suspira y vuelve a pensar en Shun, cerró sus ojos y sintió la lengua del pelinegro deslizándose por su cuello – ugh – se ruborizó y siguió recordando, le gustaba aquella sensación, no había más nadie, solo él y en medio del cansancio solo se dejó llevar, recordó los besos y caricias, la respiración y el olor del pelinegro sobre él, aquellas manos que querían tocarle inocente y a la vez tan lujuriosamente.

Tocando allí y allá.

-Ah… - Ace gime de repente, acariciaba su entrepierna y prefería no abrir los ojos, a pesar de que no había nadie pero si los abría sentiría que Shun lo estaba mirando.

Era ilógico.

-hmmm – Ace vuelve a gemir, seguiría haciéndolo, había comenzado y debía terminar.


	12. Día 50

**NOTA: Vamos a ponernos más sensuales 3 y voy subiendo el tono para los próximos capítulos.**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 50 lunes**

Lunes por la mañana, como siempre el día empezó normal, el señor Shion se quedaría todo el día puesto que debía organizar unos documentos.

Shun estuvo en la cocina junto con su abuela mientras el resto laboraba normalmente

Ace realmente no estaba concentrado, permaneció con su cabeza gacha y no quería hablar mucho.

-¡Ey Ace! – Le llama Keith, ya era hora del almuerzo - ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? – le dice refiriéndose a Dan

-¿esta vez no es una mentira? – le pregunta mirando serio

-ah – Keith ríe – lo siento, lo siento – le golpetea – de verdad vamos a almorzar

-está bien – suspira, cuando Shun sale de la cocina y lo mira se ruboriza y aparta la mirada

Keith se da cuenta – Ah, ¿qué te pasa con Shun?

-n-nada

-ya estas nervioso

-quieres callarte –frunce

Shun se acerca – Keith no vuelvas a mentirle a Ace – le dice

Ace lo mira y siente más vergüenza

-solo bromeaba con él – le responde – Además no creo que te haya disgustado tanto

Shun suspira y Ace vuelve a fruncir.

Los tres se van a almorzar, Shun sube a la oficina donde su padre, debía hablar con él y contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo

Shun confiaba en su padre y viceversa, su padre lo comprendía y adoraba, podría decirse que Shion era lo opuesto al padre agresivo de Ace.

-¿estás seguro Shun? –le pregunta su padre serio

-yo si estoy seguro de lo que siento

Su padre suspira - ¿y qué hay de él? – se acerca – Shun ese chico, es heterosexual y ya sabes que no es fácil ser rechazado, yo no quiero verte llorar luego solo por él.

-lo se padre, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar en él, me gusta mucho y sé que eso rompe las reglas, pero yo estaré dispuesto a renunciar

-¡oh vamos Shun! No llegues a ese extremo, tú puedes estar con quien quieras mientras esta persona te quiera y respete, la regla es solo un código laboral, a nadie le gustaría ver favoritismo

-Sí – Shun hace un gesto

-Shun, no quiero que sufras, yo te adoro mucho y debo protegerte, ese chico debo estar seguro de que es el adecuado

-hmm eso sé que como si fuera una chica

-je – Shion sonríe y le acerca, le abraza – eres mi príncipe

Ace regresó junto con Keith y Dan, al entrar a la panadería estaba Shion y a su lado Shun como si los estuvieran esperando.

-¿estuvo bueno su almuerzo? – pregunta Shion

-sí, muy rico – responde Keith

-debo hablar con ustedes, acérquense

Los tres se acercan para escucharlo, Ace miro a Shun, solo por unos instantes antes de sonrojarse

-me he enterado de que se han roto algunas reglas, en lo que concierne a relaciones entre ustedes

Keith sonríe con disimulo y nota el rostro nervioso de Ace

-Así que voy a hablar con el implicado – mira a Ace y este traga en seco

-n-no lo entiendo muy bien pero… Ace

-¡Ah no! Yo no tengo ninguna relación

-bueno, no es necesaria una relación solo la intensión de tenerlo

Shun interviene – padre, no es su culpa – lo mira – esto no, no tenemos algo porque no es correspondido

Ace baja la mirada, recordó que tan solo anoche se masturbó pensando en Shun y había concluido que algo le gustaba del pelinegro que en el primer instante en que lo vio se sintió atraído pero no sabía que sería de aquella manera

-oh, bueno – el señor Shion mira a Ace – ven conmigo

Ace y Shion sube, el chico se sentía incómodo ¿acaso lo regañaría? ¿Lo iba a despedir? No podía despedirlo su deuda aún no estaba saldada.

-siéntate

Ace lo hace – me disculpo si cree que…

-no Ace, no voy a regañarte pero si quiero darte una advertencia y no es laboral, es sobre mi hijo

Shion suspira – no quiero que mi hijo se enamore de ti, no quiero que se involucre con un hombre heterosexual que no lo va a querer como se lo merece ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Ace lo mira a los ojos y asiente pero algo estaba mal, se sintió decaído.

-como su padre debo protegerlo y no quiero verlo llorar, sé que todo lo que he dicho es sobre lo que yo quiero, no puedo obligarlo por eso te lo digo, no te atrevas a hacerlo llorar

Ace asiente pero a pesar de que lo escuchaba no podía asumir que el padre de Shun le estuviera advirtiendo y pidiendo que no se metiera con su hijo cuando era Shun el que se estaba metiendo con él.

-¿puedo irme ya? – pregunta

-sí claro

Esa tarde Ace debía tomar una decisión, debía hablar con Shun seriamente, no podía permitir que le colocara nervioso o caer en su trampa.

Finalmente el señor Shion se fue, Shun subió de inmediato y Ace lo siguió.

-¡Shun! – exclama

-oh Ace – Shun sonríe - ¿qué sucede?

-tienes que hacer algo, tu padre cree que es mi culpa pero sabes que no es así, eres tú quien me intimida

-no pasa nada Ace, él no te va a despedir, dime… - Shun lo mira a los ojos - ¿has pensado en lo que me dijiste?

Ace vuelve a colocarse nervioso ¿Qué si ha pensado? Claro que lo hizo y de qué manera – pues… un poquito

Shun sonríe por su respuesta tan infantil - ¿Y qué has concluido?

-eh…

Shun suspira – te invito a comer

-¿Ah?

-podremos conversar mejor, vamos – le toma de la mano pero antes de llegar al primer piso Ace se suelta, a pesar de que ya no quedaba nadie

Ambos salen, Shun le lleva a un restaurante cercano donde preparaban una carne exquisita ¿podría ser esto una cita?

-e-este lugar es muy caro Shun

-qué importa, entremos – sonríe y Ace se ruboriza, definitivamente esto era una cita

Se sentaron, pidieron la carta y ordenaron

-estamos en una cita – le dice Shun bromeando

-debí imaginarlo – responde Ace

-Ace no me importa si no me quieres, tu me gustas y eso no va a cambiar

-hmm – Ace no dice nada, solo pensaba y pensaba ¿cómo se le ocurría decirle eso tan pronto?

Shun sonríe un poco decepcionado, les traen la comida y acabaron con todo lo del plato, ambos tenían demasiada hambre.

-estuvo muy deliciosa, no acostumbro a comer esta clase de comida - menciona Ace completamente satisfecho

-sí, es mi restaurante favorito, podemos volver si quieres – Shun deja el pago y una propina, se levanta dispuesto a irse de inmediato

-espera, se supone que hablaríamos

-vamos, hablamos mientras caminamos de todas formas ¿De qué quieres hablar? Ya te dije que no me importa lo que diga mi padre, ya te dije lo que siento por ti, solo falta tu respuesta.

-Ah…

Ambos continúan caminando de vuelta a la panadería, Ace no sabía cómo empezar, durante todo el día pensó en lo que quería y luego de la conversación con Shion se sintió más seguro, él tenía miedo pero cuando miraba a Shun se sentía extraño, como la primera vez, como todas las veces.

-Shun – le llama deteniéndose

El pelinegro lo mira

-no quiero herirte, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento, es extraño porque no te detesto ni me disgusta que yo te guste

-¿A qué te refieres?

-quiero decir que quizás solo quizás tú me gustes pero no sé cómo… - se ruboriza y aparta la mirada

-Ace – susurra – no me hieres, me ilusionas – se acerca a él

-hm… no quiero estar afuera, mejor entremos – se adelanta casi corriendo, llegan a la panadería y entra. Ace espera en el mostrador cerca de la caja, Shun se sienta en la barra.

-Entonces Ace ¿te gusto? – le pregunta con una dulce sonrisa

-y-ya te dije que no sé cómo

-¿cómo qué?

-de qué manera me gustas

-¿puedes besarme? Así sabré de qué manera te gusto – se inclina hacia él

Ace frunce pero se acerca y entreabre su boca, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero de todas maneras lo besa profundamente, le sostiene su rostro y le da uno de sus mejores besos.

Shun le sostiene también del rostro, le acaricia la mejilla.

Se separan solo unos segundos y siguen besándose, Ace lo sabía y le gustaba, cayendo en su trampa, la noche pasada recordó al niño del tren.

Desde niño lo supo, pero su padre se encargó de cubrirle los sentidos, el niño del tren le había hecho ver por un instante cuando le tomaba de las manos y le beso la mejilla, en sus sueños faltaba algo más.

Luego de que el tren se detuviera el niño baja y Ace lo sigue, lo sigue hasta el puente y allí lo abraza – eres lindo y me gustas – le dice al niño, el otro solo le contesta – me gustas pero no eres lindo.

Ace frunce y le da un beso en los labios, uno muy inocente, luego sonrojado se despide, luego de 2 días nunca volvió a encontrase con ese niño en el tren y se sintió muy triste por creer que había sido su culpa y que lo había asustado.

-al presente-

-ngh… - Shun le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su cabello, de alguna manera se dejaban llevar y subieron, se acostaron en la cama y siguieron besándose

-ah… Shun – susurra Ace atrayendo a su cuerpo – esto es tu culpa

-es tuya por besarme – le responde, desliza sus manos por debajo de su ropa acariciando su pecho – quiero estar contigo Ace

-ah… yo no lo sé – Ace lo admite, no sabía nada de relaciones con otro hombre, ni siquiera con mujeres, era completamente virgen de practica y teoría, no era su culpa pero nunca le había interesado por eso huía de las chicas cada vez que iban a tener relaciones.

-yo te puedo enseñar – le besa una vez más, acaricia sus pezones y con su pierna le acariciaba la entrepierna – te deseo tanto

-Shun – susurra Ace sonrojado, se sentía conmovido de alguna manera por lo que le acababa de decir ¿deseado?

Esa noche durmieron juntos, Ace no le importó quedarse fuera de casa porque sabía que de todas maneras sus padres no lo esperaban.


	13. Día 51

**NOTA: Vamos a ponernos más sensuales 3 y voy subiendo el tono para los próximos capítulos.**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 51 martes**

-buenos días – el señor Shion saluda a Keith - ¿y Shun?

-no lo sé, la abuela llegó primero

-Shion ven – la abuela le llama desde arriba – guarda silencio

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro querido ha encontrado su alma gemela

-eso es un poco cursi abuela – Shion sonríe, llegan arriba y allí estaban Shun y Ace dormidos profundamente en la cama.

-le dije que no se enamorara –dice Shion

-bueno, no puedes controlar eso Shion, solo míralos – le abuela sonríe y baja-

Shion los observa, Shun dormía tan tranquilo, tan cerca de ese chico, notó que sus manos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo y vio el rostro de Ace que lucía como si estuviera feliz

-no te has equivocado – susurra mirando a Shun y luego baja.

Unos minutos después, Ace despierta primero – hm… - mira a Shun y sonríe, le acaricia la mejilla y no puede creer que estuviera haciéndolo, le da un beso en los labios y el pelinegro despierta.

-Ace – Shun lo abraza -¡Buenos días!

-es tarde ya – menciona

-Así es – se levanta – ya todos deben haber llegado, nos han visto dormir juntos creo que es un gran paso.

Ace se ruboriza – cierra la boca – se levanta y sale, el pelinegro ríe bajito


	14. Día 57

**NOTA: Vamos a ponernos pesaditos, no todo puede ser color de rosa, estos capítulos los tenía escrito hace mucho tiempo por eso actualizo más rápido y si corrigiera le cambiaría la idea, actualmente solo estoy escribiendo el final.**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 57 lunes**

Shion dejó que siguieran mientras no bajaran el rendimiento en el trabajo, todavía le preocupaba que Ace no fuera el indicado para su hijo, parecía un padre sobreprotector de esos de otros tiempos con su única y preciosa hija.

Ace se mantuvo cuidadoso, no quería parecer demasiado apegado a Shun por temor a que su familia y amigos se enteraran, Ace ahora tenía un secreto, le gustaba un chico pero no admitía que era homosexual, no le gustaban otros hombres solo específicamente el pelinegro, ese llamado Shun.

-Ace – Keith le llama

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora eres novio de Shun

-¡No lo soy! – exclama antes de que terminara de hablar

Keith ríe – ya pues, sea lo que sea te pregunto ¿sabes cómo tener sexo con un hombre?

-¿qué? – Se sonroja y niega con la cabeza –n-no es momento para hablar de eso, no es… como si fuera a hacerlo

-eres un idiota, claro que Shun querrá comerte enterito ¿no me crees? Yo fui su pareja

-hm… esto es incomodo

-relájate –le golpetea – estoy seguro que Shun no se va a contener, te va a coger rico y a ti te va a gustar.

-deja de ser tan pervertido – Ace estaba avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversaciones, ahora Keith había provocado curiosidad acerca de ese tipo de relaciones ¿De verdad podría?

Durante la tarde la panadería estuvo muy llena por lo que todos los chicos estuvieron muy ocupados, Ace notó la presencia de alguien conocido, se trataba de una de sus exnovias, era aquella chica que hizo un escándalo en la panadería ¿Su nombre? July y ella lo miraba, no podía creer que aun estuviera enojada.

La chica lo perseguía con la mirada, se fijaba en cada cosa que hacía y Ace no parecía importarle.

Shun lo llamó desde arriba y Ace sube de inmediato -¿Qué sucede?

-nada, solo quería – le besa en los labios

-hm… no hagas eso, podrían vernos

-que importa

Realmente sí importaba, quien menos indicaba les vio desde abajo. La chica sonrió y salió de inmediato de la panadería.

Esa noche Ace volvió a casa y las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas.

-Dime Ace ¿Aun no pagas ese telescopio? – le pregunta su madre como si estuviera molesta, estaban en el comedor cenando-

-no aun no, ya sabes que es por un año

-¿y qué haces allí exactamente? – pregunta otra vez

-hm – A Ace le parecía extraño que le estuviera interrogando sobre su trabajo ya que nunca lo había hecho antes – solo atiendo mesas

Su padre golpea la mesa de pronto

Ace se coloca nervioso, sencillamente tenía razón, había algo extraño en el ambiente ¿Había hecho algo mal? Sabía que su padre estaba enojado y cuando se coloca así a veces lo golpeaba.

-Ace más te vale pagar ese telescopio pronto, no quiero que vuelvas allí – le dice su padre

-p…porque – pregunta confundido

-no puedo creer que te arrastres a esos riquillos – dice su madre indignada -¡te desconozco! – exclama y se va a su alcoba sin importarle que no había terminado de comer.

Ace aún no entendía a qué se refería

-me he enterado por boca de otros que estas saliendo con un chico

-Ah – Ace se sorprende, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo se había enterado? El temor se apoderó de él cuando miró el rostro de su padre – yo… no

-¡cómo que no! – Exclama su padre, se le acerca jalándolo del cuello de su camisa – eres un maldito joto, te atreves a burlarte de mí – lo empuja de la silla

-¡Levántate!

Ace se coloca de pie y niega con la cabeza – eso no es cierto, yo no…

-¡silencio! Tenías tantas chicas y solo fingías, una de ellas vino aquí llorando y nos contó todo lo que le hiciste ¿eres imbécil? Te vio con ese chico ¿Acaso te has vuelto gay? ¡No me digas que lo eras porque eso es ridículo!

-no… - Ace estaba muy nervioso, sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¡Eres un maldito, responde! No quiero que vuelvas allá a menos que me confirmes que lo que esa chica nos contó es falso

-hmm – Ace entrecierra sus ojos, sabía que no le iba a creer de todas maneras y recibiría una paliza, no le importaba, se arriesgaría – sí es verdad, estoy con él – gira sus ojos y de pronto recibe un golpe en la mejilla

-¡eres un sucio! – exclama agarrándolo del cuello de la camina, lo golpea dos veces y lo empuja – ¡no creo que te haya criado para esto! –le grita, su padre tenía un problema con la ira, era de mecha rápida, una vez se enojaba de inmediato buscaba desquitarse.

En este momento no lo entendía y solo quería golpearlo, luego de los golpes y regaños Ace subió a la alcoba a curarse, le dolía mucho pero más el maltrato emocional que el físico, no podía ir mañana al trabajo, luego verían el morado e sus mejillas y le preguntarían, no iba a decirles ni siquiera a Shun.

Así fue, al día siguiente Ace no salió de su alcoba.


	15. Día 58

**NOTA: Quedó tal cual como lo escribí, no le cambie nada xD es más ni lo releí.**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 58 martes**

-¿Aun no llega Ace? – pregunta Shun a Keith

-no, tampoco se ha reportado

-¿estará enfermo?

-quizás, estas preocupado ¿eh? Que tierno

Shun suspira – le llamaré

Shun sube y esperaba que Ace le contestara el teléfono

Ace estaba desayunando cuando mira su celular –hmm – gime al darse cuenta de que era Shun, contesta.

-Dime

-Ace, ¿Por qué no has venido?

-No puedo ir hoy

-¿por qué? ¿Estas enfermo?

Ace acaricia su mejilla y niega con la cabeza – sí, un poco – miente

-¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte?

-no, por favor – responde – no quiero que vengas, de hecho… - guarda silencio por un momento recordando la paliza que le dio su padre – no quiero continuar con esto, tú me incomodas, yo no soy como tú y no me llames – cuelga rápido antes de que Shun agregara algo más.

-Ace – Shun suspira ¿Qué sucede con él? – piensa, algo debió sucederle para que dijera esas cosas pero por otro lado no conocía lo suficiente a Ace como para saberlo, solo sabía que está enamorado de él, por su manera de ser y su apariencia, por su ser y simplemente por ser él.

Shun no pudo estar en paz durante todo el día. En la tarde decidió que iría a verlo, no le importaba lo que le había dicho, solo tenía que ir a verlo.

Ace escuchó la puerta, sus padres habían salido y supuso que ya estaban de regreso, al abrir se sorprendió un poco, se trataba de Shun y este entró a la casa muy rápido abrazándolo.

-¿qué te pasa? – pregunta al verlo, nota el golpe en su rostro y por eso entró a abrazarlo

-n-nada, vete ya – Ace aparta su rostro tratando de alejarlo

-No, dime – Shun le acaricia y le obliga a mirarlo a los ojos

-fue mi padre, ya vete

-¿tu padre? ¿Tu padre te hace esto? – le pregunta sorprendido, no podía creer que alguien golpeara de esa manera a su propio hijo.

-sí, es normal, es mi padre – responde un poco nervioso

-eso no es normal y lo sabes ¿por qué lo hizo?

-porque sabe que estamos juntos – responde apenado – y se enojó mucho, por eso no puedo seguir con esto

-no me importa, yo te quiero – Shun lo abraza con fuerza

-no Shun, él tiene razón, yo no soy como tú

-cállate – lo sigue abrazando – eso ya lo sé, y me da miedo

-Shun por favor

-¿cómo se enteró?

-alguien le dijo, fue una de mis ex-novias

-¿una venganza?

-eso creo

-vamos a tu cuarto – le toma de la mano

-no, luego llegan mis padres y no quiero que te involucres

-me ocultaré, no te preocupes

Ambos suben a la habitación de Ace, Shun sonríe y se sienta en la cama – Que bonito lugar

-hm, está desordenado – recoge los calcetines y algunas hojas de papel

Shun observa la almohada y se acuesta toma la almohada abrazándola y pegando su nariz – este aroma tuyo – menciona

Ace lo mira y se sonroja – deja eso – se acerca para quitarle la almohada

-ven – Shun le agarra del brazo empujándolo hacia la cama, lo atrapa contra el colchón – te lo voy a repetir Ace, no me importa lo que digan tus padres, yo te quiero – lo mira a los ojos con dulzura

-hm… - Ace lo mira avergonzado -¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

Shun sonríe y acerca su rostro, lo besa en la frente y luego en la nariz –tú haces que me coloque tan cursi así que te devuelvo la pregunta ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

-no lo sé, no sé cómo empezó esto y me aterra pensar en cómo terminará

Shun acaricia su rostro en los lugares donde tenía golpes-no quiero que te vuelva a pegar, ven conmigo – le sostiene la mano con fuerza – mi padre lo entenderá, él te va a querer tanto como me quiere a mi

Ace lo mira con tristeza, le dolía pensar que su padre no era como el de Shun, no sabía siquiera si su padre lo amaba porque muy pocas veces se lo demostró, quería responderle que sí pero no podía, aun no podía decidir lo que deseaba.

-no lo creo, tu padre desconfía de mí y tiene razón. Deberías hacerle caso

-Ace – susurra besándolo en los labios, Ace le corresponde y continúan besándose

-ugh… - Ace lo abraza, abre su boca para acariciar su lengua, vuelve a tocar sus labios y así continuaron besándose, cada minuto que pasaba las ganas de acariciarse aumentaba.

-ven – Shun le levanta la camisa

-oye – Ace se ruboriza pero permite que se la quite, el pelinegro le acaricia suavemente la piel de su pecho sin apartar la mirada

-siempre te veía cuando te cambiabas, tienes una piel muy linda – se inclina besándolo en el pecho

-ah… - Ace se eriza un poco – Shun, esto… es nuevo para mí – susurra

-eso es tierno – Shun le sigue besando en el pecho, de pronto desliza su lengua hasta llegar a sus pezones y le muerde suavemente.

-ugh… - Ace gime un poco – no hagas eso, es raro

-muy lindo – Shun le sigue lamiendo, le sostiene de la cintura y comienza a chuparle sus pezones.

-hm… -Ace coloca su mano sobre el cabello del pelinegro y le acaricia con la punta de sus dedos – ah "se siente bien" –piensa mirándole

Los dos continuaron abrazados, besándose y tocándose despacio como si estuvieran explorando el cuerpo ajeno, descubriendo cada lugar de su piel pero no pasaron a otro nivel, prefirieron solo tocarse, quedarse dormidos y abrazados.

La tormenta se acercaba, no solo para ellos, el cielo oscurecía y las nubes grises se agrupaban

El señor Grift estaba furioso, subió a la habitación de Ace y casi estalla en ira al ver a su hijo abrazado con otro chico y semi desnudo, echó a Shun y este no quería irse, no quería que le volvieran a golpear a Ace, no lo soportaría, tampoco quería empezar una discusión, espero afuera, afuera de la casa.

-va a llover – menciona mirando hacia arriba y sintiéndose muy preocupado, escucho pasos fuertes, gritos no quería imaginarse en el lugar de Ace.

-"lárgate" – escuchó, algo golpeó contra la puerta luego esta se abrió.

-¡vete ahora mismo y no vuelvas! – exclama empujándolo como si se tratara de un mueble viejo

-Ace

-¡ve a hacer tus joterías asquerosas a otro lado! Olvídate de que tienes padres – le grita y le arroja una maleta que tenía su ropa, le arroja toca la ropa y zapatos - ¡no quiero verte por aquí! – exclama furioso y tira la puerta.

Ace no se levantaba del suelo, miró su mano que se había raspado, más que el dolor físico le dolía su corazón, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ace! – Shun coge la maleta y recoge lo que puede – Ace le toca la espalda – levántate

Ace se niega, se aleja y se levanta, comienza a correr en dirección a la colina.

-¡Ace! – Shun lo llama y lo sigue llevando la maleta consigo -¡Espera Ace!

Ace corría con lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos, le dolía tanto que su padre no lo quisiera, no le importaba nada solo correr y huir, escuchaba a Shun y le dolía más, quería ir a la colina.

Shun lo perdió de vista pero sabía adonde había ido, el pelinegro estaba muy cansado y más porque llevaba la maleta, pensaba en cómo podía aliviar el dolor de Ace, que tu padre te rechace debe ser muy duro, se supone que tu familia es la primera que debe amarte, así podrás amar a otros pero Ace no tenía amor de su familia ¿Cómo iba a amar a desconocidos? Esa quizás era la razón por la cual no se enamoraba de las chicas y el hecho de salir con varias solo era para buscar y llenar un vacío, luego se daba cuenta de que no sentía nada por ellas.

Pero… algo había hecho Shun para conmover su corazón a tal punto de ver en sus ojos el brillo de alegría que aparecía cuando veía a alguien que quiere o le gusta, Shun lo notaba y se sentía feliz, quizás fue amor a primera vista pero Ace no lo sabía reconocer ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si nunca lo había experimentado.

Al llegar a la colina, Shun observa a Ace sentando en el mismo lugar donde lo conoció, se acercó escuchando sus sollozos, no dice nada solo deja la maleta en el suelo y abraza al chico desde atrás.

Ace le sostiene sus brazos que estaban alrededor de él, levanta su cabeza mirando la oscuridad, comenzaría a llover y no tenía donde quedarse.

-Shun – susurra con voz apagada - ¿qué voy a hacer? – limpia su rostro

-yo estoy contigo Ace, sé que no puedo remplazar el amor de un padre pero yo te voy a amar más de lo que pueda amarme

-uh…- vuelve a llorar – no digas eso – oculta su rostro

Shun se sienta a su lado, luego se coloca al frente levantando su rostro, nota que tenía otro golpe cerca de su boca, su labio parecía partido ¡esto es demasiado! –Piensa Shun y lo besa en los labios, le acaricia suavemente su rostro en los lugares donde tenía moretones – Ace, te amo – le dice

Ace lo mira con sus ojos muy llorosos, abre su boca dejando salir un llanto – c-cállate – alcanza a decir mientras llora ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle que lo ama en momentos como este? Cuando más vulnerable se siente.

-Vamos adentro, en mi cabaña, pronto lloverá – le sostiene de los brazos y agarra la maleta, ambos entran antes de que comenzara a llover.

Adentro, Shun le preparó la cama colocándole sábanas limpias y acomodando la almohada –puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, este será nuestro hogar –le sonríe

Ace hace un gesto y se sienta en el colchón, aún estaba muy dolido y ahora que poco a poco dejaba de llorar comenzaba a sentir el dolor de los golpes.

Ace lo mira y se siente complacido, allí estaba este chico que le había confesado que lo amaba, lo estaba ayudando y cuidando ¿cómo podría pagárselo? Pero fue por él que sus padres lo rechazaran, si él nunca hubiese aparecido quizás no estaría pasando por esto pero de todas maneras algún día iba a suceder. No pasó cuando era un niño cuando quería contarle a su madre sobre el niño del tren que le gustaba pero pasaría cuando fuese un adulto y no encontrara una esposa porque no quería amar, cuando se volviera viejo y se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad quería, sus padres se iban a enterar tarde o temprano no importaba el tiempo o la manera, sus padres siempre lo iban a rechazar.

-Gracias Shun – responde

-no tienes que agradecer, esto hace la persona que te ama – le dice pasando un algodón sobre su labio

-ugh… - se mueve un poco

-es una bestia – dice – lo siento por decirlo pero lo es

-lo sé – responde

-me quedaré contigo – guarda el botiquín sin antes sacar una pastilla, busca agua para beber y se la da a Ace – es para el dolor

Ace la toma y luego se acuesta, comienza a llover muy fuerte, Shun mira por la ventana, todo se veía tan oscuro, cerró la cortina para que el resplandor de los relámpagos no fuera tan fuertes.

-pasaremos la noche juntos – Shun se mete en la cama extendiendo una sábana y abraza a Ace - ¿te sientes mejor?

\- un poco – sonríe abrazándolo, luego le besa en la mejilla

El pelinegro le acaricia su espalda baja y comienza a darle besos por su cuello, se sentía impaciente por tener un poco más de Ace, quería besar cada lugar de su cuerpo, él sabía que no irían hasta el final pero quería tener placer.

Desliza su mano por debajo del pantalón del moreno y le acaricia con fuerza

-hmm… Shun, deja de tocarme allí – le dice sonrojado

-no – responde besándolo en los labios, abre su boca profundizando el beso

Ace siente como sus cuerpos se pegaban más, sintió la erección del pelinegro y supo lo que quería, Shun quiere hacer ese tipo de cosas que hacen las parejas, en este caso tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre y él nunca lo ha hecho, ni con una mujer.

-Shun basta – susurra avergonzado – estas duro

-claro que lo estoy, te tengo tan cerca –saca su mano y luego la desliza hacia delante, le toca su entrepierna.

-Ah… Shun

Al poco rato Shun se las arregla para bajarle los pantalones y su bóxer, ahora le masturbaba y Ace solo podía gemir completamente ruborizado

-ah… ah – Ace gime

-estas húmedo aquí – le toca la punta, luego acerca su miembro y comienza a frotarlo contra el del moreno.

-ah… que haces – gime

-Shun – le vuelve a besar profundamente, deseaba tanto estar así con Ace, deseaba tantas cosas y esperaba cumplir todas y cada una de ellas.

-Ah – Ace le corresponde con la misma intensidad, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ante la pronta sensación de venirse, de sentir el placer intenso.

-¡Ah! – gime y se corre, los dedos del pelinegro se ensucian y termina de correrse también vuelven a besarse profundamente.

Esa noche durmieron juntos mientras la tormenta continuaba hasta la madrugada.


	16. Día 59

**Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 59 miércoles**

A las 5 de la mañana, Shun y Ace se van a la panadería antes de que llegaran los demás, Shun debía tomar un baño al igual que Ace llevó algo de ropa.

-Le contaré a mi padre –dice Shun quitándose la ropa

-huh ¿por qué? No – Ace se coloca ansioso

-Ace no vas a quedarte a vivir allí, no hay baño, ni cocina, no puedes

-pero…

-no te preocupes, mi padre te va a ayudar – le sonríe

Ace lo mira, mira su cuerpo y luego gira los ojos, le pareció tan atractivo verlo semidesnudo y un poco excitante, no iba a negarlo ni ocultarlo más, le encantaba Shun y luego de lo de anoche deseaba hacer más cosas.

-Bien

Luego de darse un baño, Shun le ayuda a cubrir sus golpes

-un poco de maquillaje de mi abuela

-esto es vergonzoso

-nah, no te voy a pintar los ojos ni a echarte rubor, no te preocupes – sonríe Shun mientras le aplicaba corrector bajo sus ojos donde se le notaba un morado, pasó base liquida sobre su mejilla y luego emparejó el tono de la piel, procurando que no quedara su rostro más claro que la piel de todo su cuerpo.

-cierra los ojos

Ace los cierra luego sonríe al sentir que Shun deslizaba un labial sobre sus labios, lo saboreó, era dulce era solo bálsamo.

Abre sus ojos - ¿Qué haces?

-preparando tus labios – le acaricia la mejilla y lo besa, saborea el sabor a cereza

-ya Shun – sonríe

-ah con que llegaron más temprano – la abuela y su padre entran, Ace se sonroja, ahora lo habían visto y sentía mucha vergüenza.

-padre – Shun se acerca a él y le toma del brazo – tengo que decirte algo muy importante

-¿Ya te quieres casar con Ace? – pregunta

-eh no, aun no – responde Shun con una sonrisa

Ace sabe lo que significa, Shun le va a contar a su padre sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

-Quiero que Ace viva con nosotros

-es lo mismo que casarse

-padre, a Ace lo echaron de su casa

-¿Ah? – La abuela mira a Ace - ¿de verdad y por qué?

Ace responde – mi padre se enteró de que me gusta Shun y me golpeó, él no me acepta, nunca lo hizo, ni lo hará – el padre de Shun, Shion se acerca a Ace - ¿te golpeo?

Ace asiente

-lo arrojó a la calle, le saco la ropa y lo insulto enfrente de mí – Shun mira a Ace

-ven aquí – Shion lo abraza y le acaricia el cabello, Ace siente que va a ponerse a llorar – todo está bien – le da un beso sobre la cabeza y en ese instante las lágrimas salen, Ace envuelve sus brazos alrededor, nunca había recibido ese tipo de abrazo, era el tipo de abrazo que solo un padre podía darle a su hijo.

-eres bienvenido Ace, cualquier cosa que quieras cuenta conmigo – le dice Shion

-no te preocupes Ace – se acerca la señora – nadie escoge en la familia donde nace

-hm gracias – Ace los mira muy agradecido

La panadería abre sus puertas y todos inician sus trabajos.

A la hora del almuerzo Shion llama a Ace para conversar con él, la señora Shiori y Shun habían salido, en realidad irían a casa para organizar la alcoba de Ace.

-Abuela puedo dormir con él – menciona Shun con una sonrisita

-oh no jovencitos, a tu edad las hormonas están muy locas y no creo que tu padre le guste eso, con que haya permitido que tengas novio es suficiente

Shun ríe, igual por las noches se escaparía a su alcoba y se acostaría con Ace para besarlo y tocarlo mientras dormían. Le hacía tanta ilusión tenerlo tan cerca.

…

-Ace quiero que sepas algo - Shion le había sentado en el escritorio frente a él – mi hijo es un chico muy especial para mí, hijo de la única mujer que he amado tanto. Cuando él era pequeño le gustaba viajar en tren, eso era antes de mudarnos.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?

-te contaré la primera vez que Shun me dijo que le gustaban los niños, bueno yo ya lo sospechaba y me di cuenta, como padre es difícil asumirlo pero solo se necesita amar.

Ace baja la mirada – creo que mis padres no me aman

-claro que te quieren, a su manera, se darán cuenta tarde o temprano pero nunca lo dudes.

-se escucha tan fácil decirlo

-dime Ace, ¿cuando eras pequeño te diste cuenta de ti mismo?

-hm… no recuerdo exactamente, pero mi padre me regañaba porque me gustaba un compañero, no se lo dije pero mi forma de ser se lo indicaba, bueno, tenía 12 años y ya estaba grande así que él me dijo directamente que estaba prohibido que me gustara un chico porque no era normal ni natural.

-ah, ya veo ¿quieres que te cuente cómo me di cuenta?

-sí, por favor

-todas las vacaciones viajábamos para acá, Shun siempre todas las mañanas salía a esperar el tren para ir a desayunar donde la abuela, él tenía solo ocho años y era seguro para un niño viajar solo en el tren, un día me dijo que tenía un novio, que lo conoció en el tren y le gustaba mucho, de verdad me sorprendí.

-¿en el tren? – pregunta Ace con curiosidad

-sí, era un niño de su edad que siempre iba en el tren a la misma hora salía para llegar a la estación y tomar el tren, se sentaba y esperaba que el niño subiera.

-señor Shion, yo recuerdo que viajaba en tren, era la única ruta que pasaba cerca de mi casa y siempre había un niño sentado, yo me sentaba a su lado

-¿quieres decir que eras tú?

-no lo sé, quizás lo era, la primera vez que vi a ese chico creí que era una niña, luego se cortó el cabello y supe que era niño

-hm… de hecho Shun pidió cortarse el cabello porque el niño del tren le confundió con una niña

-ah cielos

-parece que ustedes se conocían desde pequeños, parece que Shun ha regresado con su primer novio

-ah – Ace se ruboriza

-esto es increíble, Shun siempre quiso a ese niño, me contaba lo que hacía cada día, por las noches me hablaba de ese niño, que era lindo, que le había tomado de la mano, que le había tocado el hombro, luego me dijo que le había besado en la mejilla.

-hace mucho soñé algo así

-cuando nos íbamos, él me dijo que no se iría hasta despedirse correctamente, así que nos quedamos un día más y esa noche me contó que había lo había besado, de verdad me sorprendí porque hasta me confesó que había sido en los labios y que lo abrazó muy fuerte

Ace sonríe y asiente – eso exactamente me pasó – responde

Shion sonríe – tú eras su novio, su primer amor y es increíble que ahora estén juntos – Shion busca en los cajones y le pasa una fotografía – míralo

Ace observa la foto – es…- se trataba de un niño muy lindo, cabello negro y largo, era el niño de sus sueños, era el niño del tren, era Shun de ocho años.

Ace sonríe y atesora la fotografía, su corazón late con fuerza, Shun había sido siempre su detonante, no podía esperar para contarle.

-me alegra saber que Shun escogió a un chico como tú, ahora eres un hijo más para mí

-Gracias – Ace sonríe

x.x.x

Era hora de cerrar la panadería, mañana sería jueves por lo que solo abrirían por la mañana debido a un plan de mantenimiento del señor Shion.

Ace decidió quedarse en la colina por esa noche y por supuesto Shun no lo iba a dejar solo, se acostaron en el pasto mirando el cielo.

-Me encantan las estrellas, siempre me he sentido fascinado por el universo – menciona Shun

Ace lo mira, recuerda que por su culpa no tenía telescopio para ver las estrellas y planetas y ahora se sentía un poco mal

-me esforzaré por comprarlo pronto

-¿hum?

-el telescopio – lo mira serio

-ah, sí. Extraño tenerlo - señala un punto en el cielo – esa es la constelación Casiopea – mueve su dedo

-¿Forma de M?

-sí, me gusta, siempre coloco mi telescopio hacia esa dirección

-hm… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la astronomía?

-Desde que vine de vacaciones por primera vez a este lugar

-Ah

-Es hermoso ¿no crees?

-Sí – Ace lo mira – es hermoso – susurra, pero refiriéndose a la persona a su lado

Shun lo mira y sonríe dulcemente - ¿no quieres entrar?

-Aun no – desliza su mano tocándole los dedos, el pelinegro le toma de la mano y se levanta un poco, luego se inclina sobre él y le da un beso.

Ace le corresponde – tú eres hermoso Shun

-Te quiero Ace – vuelve a besarlo y así permanecen por un rato, acostados Shun le besaba su cuello con suavidad, mientras despacio le quitaba su camiseta, quitando cada botón y acariciando su piel.

Vuelve a besar sus labios tocando sus lenguas lentamente, al terminar de abrir su camiseta deslizaba sus besos sobre el pecho del chico provocándole sonidos placenteros.

-hm… - Ace lo mira y le acaricia el cabello, deslizando sus dedos gime al sentir la humedad de su lengua sobre sus pezones, se ruboriza mirando hacia el cielo, de verdad sus caricias podrían llevarle hasta las estrellas.

Shun le besa, le lame y chupa cada uno, sentía como ambos se estaban excitando y no podían detenerse. Nunca nadie le había tocado en esos lugares y mucho menos hacerle lo que harán le hacía, lamerle y besarle, le encantaba aquella sensación y no quería que se detuviera.

-Oh… Shun – susurra abrazándolo

Shun se concentra en darle placer, le apretaba su piel alrededor y deslizaba lentamente sobre su pezón, le besaba al final. Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras frotaban sus cuerpos un poco contra el otro.

-¿Lo has hecho antes Ace? – le pregunta sosteniéndole del rostro

-hm no

-pero tenías muchísimas novias, no me digas que eres virgen – le besa en la mejilla solo por gusto

-cállate, la verdad evitaba esa situación – le acaricia la mejilla atrayéndole para besarlo nuevamente

-ngh~ -

Shun lo mira a los ojos sin despegar sus frentes – Ace, quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero hacerte mío

-no estoy listo pero… también quiero – se queda en silencio un rato – tú… - se ruboriza - ¿has tenido sexo con alguien?

Shun hace un gesto y luego gira sus ojos apenado – no voy a mentirte, sí lo he hecho antes, no soy tan virgen

-hm… ¿con Keith? – pregunta un poco dolido

-Bueno sí y con alguien más

Ace se mueve, Shun se quita de encima entendiéndolo - ¿Qué?

-nada – Ace se sienta y lo mira - ¿con quién?

Shun sonríe - ¿Quiere saber? ¿No te pones celoso? Parece que ya lo estas

-claro que no

-Mi primera vez fue con mi profesor de física – sonríe

-¿eh?

-fue cuando estaba en la ciudad, yo tenía solo 16 años y él tenía 24 ¿puedes creerlo? Lo podrían llevar preso por meterse con un menor de edad

-pero… ¿él te obligo?

-No – Shun suspira – la verdad quería hacerlo pero quería imaginar que lo hacía con el chico que me gustaba realmente, era mi amigo pero él era heterosexual así que recurrí a mi profesor que ya tenía un ojo sobre mí

-Ah – Ace baja la mirada

-Me dolió mucho – le dice y Ace se sonrojo

-no quiero saber los detalles

-la tenía grande – dice en tono de burla

-cierra la boca Shun

Shun lo abraza, lo besa – la mía también pero me ocuparé de que no te duela tanto

-¡Basta Shun! – Ace se avergüenza empujándolo, el pelinegro ríe, le gustaba ver esa expresión en él.

-Vamos adentro y nos tocamos un poco más – Shun le toma de la mano y entran, vuelven a meterse en la cama y siguen besándose.


	17. Día 60

**Nota: Le cambiaría la clasificación pero esto no es nada comparado con otros que he escrito.**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 60 jueves**

Ace salió de la panadería cuando se fijó que Shun había salido para ir a su casa, ese día se mudaría con la familia de Shun y debía ir a buscar algunas cosas que había dejado en su casa. No quería encontrarse con sus padres porque sabía que lo regañaría otra vez y no quería ver a su padre especialmente. Esperó que dejaran la casa sola, él sabía que saldrían porque todos los jueves por las tardes salían a ver película.

Una vez los observó salir, esperó que se alejaran y fue directo hacia la puerta, sacó la llave que aún conservaba y se dirigió a su alcoba rápidamente o al menos a la que era su alcoba.

-¿Dónde está? – susurra buscando debajo de la cama, saca una caja y comienza a guardar sus pertenencias más preciadas dentro de esta. Encuentra en una bolsa de papel algunas fotografías, observa una donde tenía 10 años y su cabello color café claro como solía tenerlo, sonríe porque la fotografía fue tomada en la estación de tren, él estaba usando su uniforme de marinerito y sostenía su bolso, no lucía muy feliz pero tampoco recordaba porque estaba enojado en ese momento.

-Quizás con esto… – susurra sin terminar la frase.

Luego de asegurarse de haber guardado sus cosas regresa a la panadería, solo Shun estaba allí.

-¿A dónde estabas? – le pregunta Shun un poco preocupado

-Fui a casa a buscar el resto de mis cosas, no te preocupes – le da un beso en la mejilla

-¿nos vamos? – sonríe mirando la caja Son muchas cosas ¿eh?

-son las más importantes, sí vamos, debo mostrarte algo

-¿te estas insinuando?

-claro que no – hace un gesto y ambos salen dejando la panadería cerrada completamente

Ace regresó junto con Shun, se sorprende al ver el interior de la casa, se sorprendió más al ver su alcoba.

Shun lo abraza y ambos caen sobre la cama

-Shun tengo que mostrarte algo

-¿qué es? – sonríe

-Algo – Ace se levanta y busca en la caja - ¿Recuerdas cuando eras solo un niño?

-hm

-Tú usabas el tren siempre y un niño se sentaba a tu lado ¿es este? – le señala la foto, era él mismo a los 9 años con su cabello café.

Shun sonríe – eres tú, Ace

-¿sabías que era ese niño?

-lo sabía pero no estaba seguro, era un 20 y 80 porciento. Nunca olvidé a mi primer amor.

Ace lo mira y hace un gesto – lo siento, yo no lo recordaba pero tenía sueños con ese niño, contigo – se ruboriza

Shun se levanta – entonces si me recordabas pero te encargaste de no recordarlo porque solo allí en esos momentos de tu infancia fuiste realmente tú

-Shun – Ace lo abraza – te quiero tanto, por favor discúlpame

-no te preocupes – le acaricia la espalda y de pronto lo empuja contra la cama, lo besa profundamente.

-ugh – Ace le corresponde abrazándolo del cuello

-te amo Ace – susurra y le levanta la ropa, le acaricia y luego desliza su lengua sobre su piel.

-ah… no piensas que harás esto aquí

-solo saborearé un poco – le besa y lame sobre su tetilla

-ah – le acaricia el cabello, le gustaba mucho su color y suavidad – Shun no aquí

-ya te dije lo que siento por ti Ace, déjame enseñarte lo que puedo hacer por ti – el pelinegro sonríe mirándolo a los ojos, desliza su mano sobre su entrepierna acariciándolo

-ngh… Shun – Ace mira que le desabrochaba su pantalón y cada toque hacía que la piel alrededor de su órgano se erizara, se estaba colocando duro – de verdad

-shh – se le acerca besándolo en los labios distrayéndole para así sacar su miembro de su prisión y comenzar los masajes satisfactorios.

Ace ya estaba gimiendo y en poco tiempo ambos ya estaban sin sus ropas, simplemente desnudos frotando sus pieles sobre la cama, a pesar de que moría de vergüenza se sentía a gusto con Shun y sus caricias, se sentía tan erotizado y deseado, jamás creía que estaría en este tipo de situaciones con un chico al que apenas comenzaba a amar.

¿Amar?

Su corazón latía tan fuerte de solo pensarlo, recibe amor y debía devolver el mismo sentimiento ¿podría lograrlo?

Shun había sacado algo de sus gabinetes de la mesa de noche, Ace no reparó en preguntar porque pero al rato sintió los dedos húmedos del pelinegro en su trasero y un líquido frio que resbalaba por su piel.

-ah… qué – Ace se sonroja -¿estás seguro?- pregunta ahogando un gemido cuando siente que le presionaba con un dedo.

-ja… yo sí ¿y tú? – le pregunta mirando su expresión, le pareció tan lindo contando el hecho de que es virgen y con eso no podía detenerse

-hm… me dolerá – dice y Shun siente que no va a controlarse más, era demasiado tentador aunque esa no fuese la intensión de Ace.

-tanto – susurra besándolo, introduciendo su lengua tan deseosa mientras le preparaba allí abajo, no podía aguantar más, pensó que no tenían condones pero resolvió que no era necesario porque ninguno de los dos habían tenido experiencias y ambos sabían que estaban sanos, además siendo tan jóvenes sería la primera vez que Ace tendría sexo real con alguien.

-hmm ¡Ah! – Ace gime al sentir que esta vez no eran los dedos del pelinegro los que provocaban sus gemidos, esta vez era más grande y le dolió un poco, fácilmente y para su sorpresa no le dolió tanto como esperaba.

Al acostumbrarse a la presencia del intruso, ambos comenzaron su baile erótico sobre la cama, frotando sus cuerpos y gimiendo con dulzura.

-ah… bésame – le pide Shun y lo hace, lo abraza abriendo su boca permitiéndole besarlo tan fogoso y deseoso.

Solo ellos dos, compartiendo sus jadeos y el sudor de sus pieles, desesperados por obtener más de lo que ya tenían del otro. Shun lo abrazó fuerte cuando sintió que pronto llegaría al clímax, igual que Ace se aferró a su cuerpo aruñando un poco la piel de su espalda sin querer.

-¡Ah! – ambos gimieron y el primero en sentir la explosión fue Ace que lentamente fue relajando su cuerpo, al hacerlo el pelinegro salió de su interior y se corrió sobre su cuerpo.

-ja… ah lo siento – menciona Shun besándolo profundamente, Ace le corresponde y niega con la cabeza.

-Te amo Ace – le dice besando sus mejillas y acariciando su cabello – te amo tanto

-Ah – Ace lo mira y asiente – y…yo a ti – responde con lágrimas en sus ojos – y yo

Shun sonríe dulcemente, lo abraza y se cubren con la sabana – prométeme que te quedarás conmigo – se acuesta de lado

-lo prometo – responde Ace tocándole el rostro, de verdad es guapísimo, piensa - ¿tú te quedarás conmigo?

-sí, para siempre – desliza sus dedos sobre sus labios haciéndole abrir la boca

Ace le da un beso en el dedo y acerca su rostro para besarlo en los labios, siguen besándose y acariciando sus cuerpos, sabían que más tarde sus cuerpos pedirían por más y lo harían.

Dos semanas más tarde.

 **Día 74 jueves**

Era el aniversario de la panadería a nivel nacional, dentro de tres días.

El señor Shion estaba como loco organizando todo y la abuela preparando nuevas recetas, no era un día normal en la panadería.

Ace y Shun se habían vuelto más acaramelados, a veces iban a la cocina y Shun le daba de probar a Ace del glaseado solo para verle lamer sus dedos, como fuese terminaban besándose y si no fuera porque estaban en horario laboral lo harían sobre el mesón sin importarles nada, porque las hormonas a su edad a cualquier descuido atacaban.

A veces eran los últimos en la panadería, Keith y Dan sabían perfectamente que se quedaban para tener relaciones en el sofá, si verlos discutir solía ser fastidioso ahora que eran pareja resultaba ser más fastidioso todavía.

Shion su padre estaba preocupado por ellos más bien por lo incontrolable de sus hormonas, él tuvo su edad y entendía perfectamente más bien por tener las hormonas locas había embarazado a su preciosa Shiori. En el caso que su hijo era imposible un embarazo lo que le preocupaba era que alguno de los dos saliera herido por la falta de alguno.

-Atención chicos – Shion los reunió a todos para una reunión incluido Shiroe que a pesar de no seguir trabajando todavía era parte de la familia – vamos a realizar un viaje a la capital para celebrar el aniversario con la sede principal de la panadería.

-¿Ah? – Ace se emociona - ¡Eso es genial!

Shun sonríe pero no precisamente de alegría, la capital le traía recuerdos y no quería reencontrase con su pasado.

-Sí, por eso quiero que se preparen para dejar una buena impresión de nuestra sede en este pueblo

-Será divertido – menciona Keith, siempre había querido ir a la capital en algún momento de su vida.

-ayudarán a la abuela con la receta especial y dentro de dos días nos encontraremos en la estación de trenes ¿bien?

Todos asienten y continúan con sus tareas.

-¿No te emociona ir a la capital? – le pregunta Ace a Shun

Hm, yo ya he estado allá, recuerda que viví la mayor parte de mi vida en la capital

-¡ah, sí! – sonríe Ace

Shun quería contarle más cosas de su vida, le había contado sobre su primera vez con un profesor y sobre su amigo pero no en detalles, la verdad era que en la capital le estaba esperando por una respuesta a una pregunta.

-¿quieres volver conmigo? – le propuso su supuesto amigo, unos días después de que Shun se había recuperado y antes de que se marchara de la ciudad.

La respuesta era obvia, un no, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

…


	18. Día 76

**Nota: Ya casi me acerco por donde dejé el escrito, eso quiere decir que debo escribir el final definitivo final para no alargarlo y quizás comenzar a escribir otro porque me volví a enamorar de la pareja xD**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 76 Sábado**

Llegó el día

Se encontraron en la estación de trenes y viajaron durante horas hasta llegar a la capital

Keith, Shiroe, Dan y Ace estaban asombrados, no podían creer que habían llegado a la ciudad, querían explorar y descubrir todo lo relacionado con la capital.

Durante el camino al hotel, todos miraban por las ventanas del vehículo, el señor Shion había alquilado una camioneta con espacio suficiente para todos.

-Bueno chicos, sé que están ansiosos así que pueden pasear hoy por los alrededores y espero que mañana por la tarde estén listos para la ceremonia.

Todos asienten y al acomodarse en el hotel, van directo al centro comercial dividiéndose en tres grupos, Keith prefirió ir solo, Dan y Shiroe fueron en busca de tiendas de comics, dulcerías y jugueterías, parecían dos niños, el rubio prefirió visitar almacenes de ropa y cosas tecnológicas.

Por último Ace y Shun caminan alrededor, Ace le preguntaba y Shun respondía sus dudas, entraron a una tienda de calzado.

-Sé que no tienes zapatos para la noche – le dice Shun entregándole algunos pares para que se los midiera

-pero están muy caros Shun

\- te los regalare

-hm – Ace no le gustaba eso, él aun le debía un telescopio y no podía aprovecharse del hecho de que fueran novios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que yo aún te debo tu telescopio

Shun sonríe – esto es un regalo para ti Ace ¿Me vas a rechazar?

Ace lo mira y niega con la cabeza – está bien

Se prueba los zapatos y más tarde se reúnen con los chicos, van a comer y finalmente en la noche regresan al hotel, cerca había una discoteca juvenil, Keith, Dan y Shiroe decidieron ir mientras Shun y Ace prefirieron quedarse en la habitación, los tres sabían cómo iba a terminar.

Keith observó alrededor, a él solo le interesaban los chicos y el lugar estaba lleno de chicas, parejas y algunos coqueteando, se acercó al bar tender.

-disculpe ¿Qué tiene para beber?

-cerveza, vino, chupitos, lo que usted pida lo tenemos – responde

-¿Y si quiero un chico? ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar? – pregunta directamente con una sonrisa, parecía que lo decía de broma pero era enserio.

-¡Oh! – el señor sonríe – lo que usted busca no está en este lugar, esta discoteca es para jóvenes donde solo servimos bebidas alcohólicas a mayores de edad pero no es el sitio indicado para ti que buscas otro tipo de diversión, te puedo dar la dirección de otra disco, si aún te interesa

\- me interesa – Keith sonríe, recibe una dirección y le dice a los chicos que regresaran al hotel.

Keith quería saber y experimentar la ciudad, quería vivir por sí mismo lo que veían y leía por internet acerca de los bares gay, le fascinaba lo que veía en fotos y deseaba algún día estar en alguno.

Finalmente era noche se cumplió su deseo, entró al bar y pudo sentir la presencia de las hormonas revueltas en el ambiente, miraba a los chicos que le llamaba la atención y les sonreía, el rubio llamaba la atención también puesto que seguramente era el tipo para muchos de esos chicos.

Se acerca a la barra, había un chico muy guapo sirviendo bebidas, se quedó mirándolo hasta que se dio cuenta.

-¿Vas a tomar algo? – le pregunta el chico

Keith asiente, observa su cabello tinturado de un rosa claro y sus ojos saltones pero hermosos – me das una cerveza

El chico le entrega y luego sigue con su trabajo.

Keith le miraba mientras bebía, le resultó demasiado lindo y quería conocerlo, le llamó para pedirle otra

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunta antes de que se marchara

-No es de tu incumbencia – responde y le deja solo

Keith suspira, no se iba a dar vencido, le sigue mirando notando cada línea de su cuerpo

-Hola – alguien se le acerca

-ah hola – responde mirando al sujeto que le hablaba, no le gustaban mayores que él, prefería ir por alguien menor que él como el chico detrás de la barra.

-veo que eres nuevo – susurra con aires de coqueteo

-hm algo así – responde Keith, el sujeto se le acerca más y le susurra

-¿te gustaría probar? – le pregunta

El chico mira de reojo mientras limpiaba unas copas

Keith le sonríe al sujeto – lo siento, no eres mi tipo, prefiero a chicos como el que está detrás de la barra

El chico lo escucha y se ruboriza, intenta ignorar la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Keith se deshace de aquel sujeto y sigue mirando al bar tender, al finalizar la noche, o más bien su turno se acerca a hablarle

-lo siento no podía hablar, está prohibido mantener conversaciones con los clientes

-creí que te había caído mal - responde

-un poco sí – sonríe apenado

-entonces salimos un rato, estoy de visita en la ciudad

-está bien, ¿de dónde eres?

-salgamos de aquí y te voy contando


	19. Día 77

**Nota: Todavía no tengo el final tampoco quiero alargarlo en dramas xD**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 77 domingo**

La celebración iniciaría a las 4 de la tarde

Keith no había regresado y estaban preocupados pero se apareció alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, por supuesto Shun lo regañó antes de que su padre se enterara de que había pasado la noche fuera del hotel haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

-Estuve con un chico lindo – le cuenta a Shun

-Deberías tener cuidado, esos chicos lindos podrían ser o tener alguna enfermedad contagiosa y más si lo encontraste en un bar y se fue contigo tan fácilmente

-no juzgues Shun

-¿Qué tal si era un chapero?

-¿estás celoso?

-Claro que no, yo ya tengo a Ace

-jum, me agrada más verlos discutir, solía ser más erótico que lo cursi que son ahora

-cállate, me gusta estar así con él.

-Shun, sobre lo que alguna vez me contaste –Keith se coloca un poco serio, el pelinegro lo mira y luego suspira, sabía que iba a hablarle – no quisiera tocar el tema

-¿qué pasaría si te lo encuentras? ¿Le contarás a Ace? ¿Aún no lo haces, cierto?

-no

-¿y que estás esperando?

-de hecho le mentí, le dije la misma historia cliché que te conté a ti al principio

-oh ya veo, la historia falsa del profesor… debes contarle sobre él, es importante

-no quisiera que el supiera sobre mi vida en la ciudad

-haz lo que quieras pero esas cosas debe saberlas para que luego no se lleve una sorpresa ¿sabes? La sinceridad y confianza es lo más importante y bello en una relación de dos personas, si fortalecen eso nadie podrá meterse entre ustedes dos.

-Te has vuelto más sabio Keith – responde Shun con una sonrisa, luego cambia su expresión pensando en lo que el rubio le acababa de decir, tenía razón.

La celebración se llevaría a cabo en un club de eventos, todos llegaron y se dispersaron.

Shun y Ace estaban cerca al bufete cuando una persona se les acerca

-Shun - le llaman

Ambos se gira, Shun abre sus ojos como platos, un poco sorprendido y luego nervioso

-¿cómo has estado? – le saluda un chico alto y guapo, tenía el cabello de un color plateado y ojos color dorado como el oro.

-Ah… hola Anubis - saluda un tanto incomodo

Ace se queda mirando al chico, examinándolo más bien, se preguntaba de quien se trataba

-¿No vas a presentarnos? – pregunta el peli plata al notar la mirada de Ace

-eh… sí, Ace él es Anubis, un antiguo compañero – responde Shun

-Mucho gusto – dice Ace

-¿Y? – El peli plata levanta una ceja - ¿tú eres su novio actual? – pregunta directamente a Ace

-uh… sí – responde un poco tímido

-¡oh, ya veo! – Dirige su atención a Shun – felicidades por el aniversario de la panadería, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa – sonríe mirándolo a los ojos

Shun hace un gesto – sí – gira sus ojos, no lo soportaba, que mencionaran a su madre – Ace vamos con los demás

-¿Ah? Así no más te vas – dice Anubis - hace tiempo que no nos vemos y ni siquiera podemos tener una grata conversación

-conversaremos en otro momento – Shun parecía enojarse y Ace lo nota

-Ah, ya veo, no quieres recordar cuando estuvimos juntos ¿eh?

-"juntos" – Ace mira a Shun y luego a Anubis

-si, se te olvidó mencionar que también soy tu exnovio – le dice con una sonrisa pero solo para fastidiarlo

-no tenemos nada de que conversar, vamos Ace – le agarra de la muñeca

Ace lo sigue pero sentía mucha curiosidad, por saber más.

-¿Es el chico que dijiste que te gustaba pero nunca se lo dijiste? – Ace le pregunta

-Sí

-pero dijiste que no se lo habías dicho, ahora resulta que fueron novios y…

-esa parte es del pasado Ace – Shun se niega a mirarlo

-pero… entonces, fue con él con quien tuviste tu primera vez y no con tu profesor

Shun suspira – Así es, nunca hubo un profesor

-me mentiste – susurra Ace, Shun finalmente lo mira y se siente un poco culpable

-Ace, lo siento – menciona

-No, tú me mentiste ¿Qué más no sé de tu vida? ¿Era necesario mentirme? ¿Por qué?

-No te lo tomes tan mal, es algo que quiero olvidar, tú deberías entenderlo has tenido muchas novias y no te estoy recriminando relaciones pasadas

-¿A qué viene eso? No mezcles un tema con otro

La conversación comienza a ponerse más pesada, a lo lejos Anubis los observaba y sonrió, debía sacar provecho de eso y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, él esperaba por su respuesta, por la respuesta que Shun nunca le dio.

Ace y Shun se habían molestado uno con el otro, se dividieron y hasta a la hora del brindis siguieron molestos.

Ace sale a la terraza tomando de su copa, observa que todo estaba iluminado, no era como su pueblo que lo único que iluminaba el cielo eran las estrellas, no en la ciudad, no hay estrellas, pensó, entonces ¿Cómo podía Shun ver las estrellas en la ciudad?

-Ah, hola – Anubis lo había seguido, lo saluda – disculpa que no nos presentaran mejor

-hm sí, eso creo – Ace lo mira, no sabía qué clase de emoción era la que estaba sintiendo – tú y Shun ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

-Desde los doce años

-Ah – Ace se siente un poquito miserable, ese chico lleva más años conociendo a Shun y seguramente sabe cosas que él aún no conoce.

-¿Y tú?

-No hace más de tres meses – responde y luego recuerda – y creo que cuando tenía 8 años pero no sabía que era él "igual cuenta" – piensa

-Je, que divertido – Anubis lo mira de reojo - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

-Hace como dos semanas

-Que interesante – Anubis sonríe – sabes, Shun es un chico muy sensible aunque no lo parezca, él ama a su madre incluso si ella llegó a rechazarlo

-¿rechazarlo?

-Si ¿No lo sabes? – Anubis lo mira fingiendo sorpresa con un gesto divertido y Ace niega con la cabeza – su madre no estaba de acuerdo con que saliera conmigo, de hecho, tampoco quería que su hijo fuese homosexual, ambos salieron de pelea y luego su madre murió. Sin embargo ella se disculpó con él en su lecho de muerte, eso fue algo bueno para Shun.

-Ah… - Ace parecía algo sorprendido, no conocía una historia tan importante en la vida de Shun, comenzaba a sentirse mal.

-Bueno, a veces me gustaría regresar con él, yo fui quien lo terminó – lo mira a los ojos – así que puedo volver a recuperarlo – susurra en tono amenazante

Ace se da cuenta y lo único que puede hacer es mirarlo un poco nervioso ¿acaso este chico sería su rival? Parecía confiado de que Shun podría volver con él y eso le asustaba

-no creo que eso sea posible – responde no tan seguro

Anubis hace un gesto de burla – puede ser, tu primera vez nunca la olvidas

-hm – Ace frunce, ya no le gustaba la actitud de este sujeto, parecía que quería comenzar una discusión y él es muy bueno para pelearse

-¿Quieres saber cuantas veces lo hicimos? – pregunta con una sonrisita

Ace niega con la cabeza, no le importaba, de hecho sí pero no quería conocer esa respuesta

-Unas diez veces – responde de todas maneras

Ace aprieta la mandibula, de verdad quería desafiarlo y ahora sí que lo había obtenido - ¡pues yo lo haré con él unas veinte veces! – exclama, se sintió avergonzado porque apenas habían tenido sexo de verdad una vez, frustrante, le pareció muy frustrante.

Anubis ríe – ridículo, seguramente tú no le harás sentir como yo

-"a que viene esta clase de tema, me molesta tanto, nunca lo había visto desde el plano sexual ¿Acaso Shun tiene tanta experiencia? Debo parecerle un novato y de hecho lo soy" – piensa

-Verás Ace ¿Quién es el dominante en su relación?

Ace gira sus ojos y eso le da la respuesta a Anubis

-¿lo ves? Shun no es dominante, siempre ha sido pasivo ¿No me digas que él es quien te doblega? Vaya, información que tampoco sabías

-cállate, eso no te interesa

-No, pero es información útil para que él regrese conmigo, yo si puedo darle el placer que busca – desliza su dedo sobre su labio – tú nisiquiera lo has intentado ¿Eh?

-cierra la boca, nuestra relación no te interesa – Ace parecía muy molesto

-¿Qué? ¿No lo hacen a diario? Nosotros lo hacíamos tres veces por semana

-entonces tus cálculos no son precisos, dijiste que lo habían hecho diez veces – responde Ace, no entendía porque seguía dándole "cuerda" al tema.

-¡oh, oh! Ya veo que también te interesa saber

-tch

-dije diez para ver tu reacción, diez no es nada Ace y lucías tan desdichado, un pueblerino como tú qué va a saber – Anubis ríe bajito

-déjame en paz – Ace camina de vuelta a la celebración, estaba muy furioso, quería irse así que fue en busca de Shun para pedirle que se fueran a pesar de que se suponía que no le hablaba.

Shun hablaba con su padre y no quiso interrumpir, se le quedó mirando y comenzó a sentirse muy triste

Ese chico tan guapo, ha sido tocado por otros, hasta ahora sabía de Keith y ahora apareció este sujeto llamado Anubis, tuvo sexo con ambos y seguramente más de esas diez veces. Le perturbaba, pensar en aquello, no podía simplemente seguir pensando, ya no sabía que sentir al respecto, rabia, celos, una ardiente pasión por poseerlo y sobretodo tristeza ¿Qué podía hacer?

Su corazón latía muy rápido y apretaba sus dientes – "estúpido Shun" – repetía dentro de su cabeza

Anubis se le acerca y le habla cerca del oído como para sacarlo más de quicio – le voy a romper el culo cuando te deje y regrese conmigo

Ace siente cómo la sangre se le sube a la cabeza, se da vuelta tan rápido y le da un puñetazo en la cara a Anubis.

-¡Ah!

Todos se dan cuenta, Anubis tropieza contra la mesa donde había unas copas de vino.

Ace se sorprende un poco, todos murmuraban y ayudaban a Anubis a colocarse de pie

-Pedazo de bruto – exclama Anubis

Keith se acerca al igual que Shun que lucía bastante asustado

-¡Ace! – Le grita Shun agarrándolo del brazo – ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ace lo toma como un regaño y frunce, se suelta de él y lo mira a los ojos - ¡Cállate mentiroso! – le grita y se va hacia la salida.

-¡Ace! – Shun lo sigue

El señor Shion no parecía preocupado por las copas o el alboroto, solo se preocupa por el rostro de su hijo, dolor. No quería ver esa expresión en su hijo otra vez y si ese chico le rompía su corazón no tendría compasión en contra de Ace.

\- ¿Qué rayos le pasa con Ace? – Pregunta Keith - ¿Por qué te golpeo? – el rubio se fija en Anubis, en silencio llega a la conclusión, ese chico lucía como el exnovio que Shun le describió alguna vez, quizás ese peli plata es el popular Anubis, su primer novio oficial.

-Ah, nada, solo le dije que su novio era guapo – responde Anubis, lo que él no sabía es que Keith también había sido un ex novio del pelinegro.

Keith levanta una ceja, no le creó eso para nada pero no iba a seguir hablando con ese chico, se le notaba que era un buscapleitos.

-¡Ace! – Shun lo sigue, Ace seguía caminando, sale a la calle y corre en dirección al hotel, aunque él no sabía lo lejos que estaba, se le olvida que estaba en la ciudad y no en su pueblo donde todo quedaba cerca.

Shun corre tras él, no sabía porque estaba huyendo, seguramente Anubis le dijo algo que no debía y le molesto. Conocía perfectamente al peli plata, sabía que a veces se volvía muy pesado con sus bromas y comentarios.

-"estúpido Ace ¿Cómo puedes ponerte tan mal?" – piensa Shun siguiéndolo sin perderlo de vista

Finalmente Ace se detiene en medio de la entrada de un parque, mira a su alrededor y se siente perdido, ni siquiera había notado que Shun lo seguía.

-Ace – Shun le toca del hombre, se da vuelta

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunta

-estaba hablando mal de ti – responde – me enoje mucho, me contó cosas que no quería saber – lo mira a los ojos y luego mira a un lado

-¿cosas?

-como sexo – responde ruborizado

-ah – Shun se ruboriza – lo que te haya dicho, no dejes que te afecte

-¿cómo no? Él te conoce más que yo

-eso es obvio Ace, nosotros apenas estamos empezando a conocernos – le sostiene del rostro – sabrás todo sobre mí y yo sobre ti, así nadie nos fastidiará ¿entiendes?

Ace lo mira y luego asiente – aun así, él dije cosas muy… - se sonroja un poco recordando lo que le comentó sobre Shun en la intimidad

Shun suspira, lo abraza –no quiero pelear contigo

-yo tampoco

-¿regresamos al hotel?

-sí…

Regresan al hotel, definitivamente no iban a regresar a la celebración luego de lo que sucedió.

Shun le besó profundamente sosteniendo su rostro, lo empujó hasta la cama y lo abrazó – no te preocupes Ace, nunca te voy a dejar

Ace lo mira - ¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste con él? – pregunta aun con la duda

-No me digas que te hablo de nuestras relaciones – Shun suspira y Ace solo gira sus ojos

-no solo con él, con Keith, con quien más – le pregunta curioso

-ah… - Shun se acuesta mirado el techo - ¿por qué quieres saber?

-quiero saberlo, eso es todo

-no lo se Ace, tu haz tenido novias y es normal tener relaciones sexuales, no es como si llevara la cuenta

-pero dime, a la semana ¿Cuántas veces te acostabas con ellos?

-sí insistes, creo que unas tres veces – responde mirándolo, Ace parecía decepcionado – pero no te coloques a calcular el número exacto Ace

-hmm – Ace le da la espalda

-estás enojado

-yo solo lo he hecho una vez y fue contigo, es obvio que tienes más experiencia

-¿Y eso es bueno, no? – lo abraza, levanta su pierna por encima de su cuerpo- Ace – le susurra al oído – vamos a romper ese numero

-hm – se ruboriza, sentía los labios y lengua del pelinegro sobre la piel de su cuello -¿Y cuantas veces serían?

-todos los días – pega más su cuerpo – Ace te quiero mucho, no lo olvides

Ace se gira para verlo y Shun aprovecha besándole los labios con firmeza, le corresponde y lentamente comienzan las caricias y los besos

Lo desnuda por completo, Ace no puede más que morir por la vergüenza pero se dejaba hacer, tocar allí y allá hasta ponerle activo, gimió complacido.

El pelinegro también se quitó su ropa y ambos se abrazaron, rozaron sus pieles y se besaron profundamente, le introdujo su cuerpo tan suave y con cariño, danzaron en un baile erótico y romántico.

-A… ah, Ace te amo – le susurra Shun moviendo su cuerpo, presionando fuerte contra él, tocando su interior y donde sentía placer.

-ah… - Ace gime mirándolo a los ojos – y-yo también Shun – responde y continua jadeando incansable

Las sensaciones y el placer aumentaban así como los movimientos del pelinegro, gemían incansables hasta llegar al orgasmo y quedarse completamente dormidos.


	20. Día 78

**Nota: Todavía no tengo el final tampoco quiero alargarlo en dramas xD**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 78 lunes**

Todos despertaron tarde, luego salieron a almorzar, esa tarde volverían al pueblo pero no sin antes comprar para el recuerdo.

Keith le pidió al chico que conoció la otra noche que tuvieran una cita, esperaba seguir en contacto con él una vez regresara al pueblo.

Keith le pidió a Shun y Ace que le acompañaran, no le importaba tener una doble cita.

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron a comer helado.

-¿Le vas a pedir que te acompañe al pueblo?

-No, pero sí me gustaría

Ace mira alrededor y frunce el ceño al ver a ese chico peli plata que había golpeado la noche anterior ¿Acaso venía por más?

Anubis se acerca como si nada – Hola chicos – el saluda muy confiado

-Hola – responde Keith mirándolo curioso, luego nota el enojo de Ace

-Shun, que guapo estás hoy – le dice haciéndole un guiño, de verdad no le importaba nada.

Shun solo lo mira y luego niega con la cabeza

-lárgate – le dice Ace

-oh vamos, no puedo irme, ahora mismo estamos reunidos los exnovios de Shun y podemos tener una agradable conversación – dice en referencia de que ya se había enterado de que el rubio también había sido novio del pelinegro.

Ace se molesta más y Shun lo nota – Anubis por favor, márchate si no tienes nada bueno que decir

-Bueno estás tú – le dice con una sonrisa

-¡Vete! – exclama Ace, de verdad sentía celos

Keith sonríe, Shun se siente un poco complacido

-je, tan alterado – Anubis lo mira con seriedad

-No es momento para discutir, de todas maneras nos marchamos hoy – menciona Keith – Así que no volveremos a vernos

-por supuesto – dice Anubis con una sonrisa – entonces me despido, Shun fue un placer verte, me hubiese gustado conversar más contigo pero tienes una perra celosa a tu lado – se burla

Ace frunce, se coloca de pie y lo mira desafiante

-cálmate Ace – Shun le toca del brazo

Anubis se ríe – Adiós

-vaya, no sabía que tenías un poco de competencia Ace – se burla Keith

-cierra la boca, es un sujeto muy molesto, no entiendo cómo te enredaste con él – mira a Shun

-la juventud – responde Shun con una sonrisa, luego baja su mirada sintiéndose algo nostálgico.

 **HACE 6 AÑOS.**

-¿Ven a ese chico? Es guapísimo pero siempre rechaza a todas las chicas que se le confiesan

-¿Crees que sea gay?

-Tampoco tiene muchos amigos

-Dicen que es un niño rico mimado

Rumores tras rumores, Shun tenía que escuchar todos esos malintencionados comentarios sobre su vida, la verdad era que no le interesaba establecer alguna relación con alguien.

Él solo pensaba en estudiar astronomía, su padre le había comprado un telescopio pero en la ciudad era difícil encontrar un lugar para ver el cielo estrellado.

Shun quería volver al pueblo pero no podía hasta graduarse, a veces iban de vacaciones y siempre se subía al tren, esperaba ver a alguien pero nunca pudo hacerlo

-Querido Shun, ¿Por qué no traes a tus amigos el día de tu cumpleaños? – su madre lo mira con una sonrisa amable

Shun se ruboriza, no podía decirle a su madre que no tenía amigos, los tenía en la primaria pero no en la secundaria – está bien – responde

Shion sonríe feliz, su madre era tan hermosa y amable pero había algo que no podía aceptar.

Cuando era pequeña descubrió a su padre con otro hombre y eso le afectó demasiado, con el tiempo quiso aprender a llevar ese peso de ser engañada por su propio padre, su madre nunca se enteró, es decir la señora Shiori siempre supo la verdad, que su esposo fue una imposición de sus padres en esa época, la señora Shiori conocía acerca de las inclinaciones sexuales de su esposo, más que su esposo eran amigos, pero debía cumplir con una obligación que no querían.

En una semana Shun cumpliría años, así que debía hacer amigos pronto.

Cuando había trabajos en equipo siempre se quedaba solo, un día intentó unirse pero los chicos lo rechazaron, se burlaban del hecho de que Shun era muy inteligente así que podía trabajar perfectamente bien solo.

Al segundo día de su intento de tener amigos, un chico nuevo llegó a su clase.

-nuevo – susurra Shun, ésta era su oportunidad para tener un amigo.

-Me llamo Anubis – El chico sonríe, todos lo miran extraño debido a su aspecto, parecía un delincuente, cabellera grisácea y un pirsin en el labio, era increíble ver a un chico de esa edad luciendo como uno de 18 años.

El director le había prohibido usar ese tipo de accesorios, así que se lo quitaría una vez se presentara en el salón, el cabello no lo cambiaría ya que era natural de familia.

-Me gusta la música pesada, los chicles y los niños guapos – ríe

Todos se miran entre sí y luego ríen.

La maestra le indica su puesto.

Shun lo miraba con curiosidad, Anubis lo mira y le guiña el ojo, el pelinegro se ruboriza, ese chico era extraño.

-Ah… mucho gusto – le saluda Shun

-¡Ah! Tú eres de mi salón, eres Shun Kazami – Anubis sonríe – eres muy guapo

-¿Yo? – Shun se sonroja – p-porque le dices eso a un chico

-porque es la verdad ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

-ah, sí – responde Shun

-Han dicho cosas sobre ti pero no me importa

-ah, gracias – Shun sonríe - ¿Quieres venir a mi cumpleaños? Es el sábado

-¡Por supuesto! – Exclama Anubis - ¿Me puedo quedar?

-Sí claro – Shun se siente un poco feliz, al menos ya llevaría a un amigo a su cumpleaños.

x.x.x

El Día de su cumpleaños Shun solo llevó a Anubis, Shiori estaba curiosa se preguntaba porque solo había invitado uno de sus compañeros, el resto de invitados eran familiares y amigos de sus padres.

Esa noche, Anubis se quedó a dormir con Shun.

-No traje mi pijama ¿te molesta si duermo solo en bóxer? – pregunta Anubis con una sonrisita

-no, no hay problema – Shun se sentía incómodo, lo miró quitarse la ropa y pudo notar sus músculos, él no tenía tantos.

Anubis se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana, observó al pelinegro cambiarse y sonrió.

-Tienes un lindo trasero Shun

-¿Qué? – Shun se avergüenza

-no te coloques la pijama, hace calor de todas formas – Anubis le abre la sabana

-está bien – Shun se mete a la cama, se acuesta boca arriba, el pelinegro se coloca de lado.

-Hey Shun, ¿Tienes novia?

-hmm no ¿Por qué? – lo mira, se ruboriza al tener el rostro del chico tan cerca

-Porque yo quiero ser tu novio

-¿Ah?

-Tú eres como yo ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo tú?

-Sí, cuando me presenté dije que me gustan los niños guapos y tú eres uno muy lindo, me gustas

Shun se sonroja sin dejar de mirarlo –gracias

-¿Qué dices?

-Está bien – responde ruborizado, no sabía que decirle en realidad pero le gustaba que alguien se interesara por él y se sintiera justo como él se sentía.

Anubis sonríe y de pronto le da un beso en los labios – nuestro primer beso y ¿Sabes que más hacen los novios?

-Eso creo – mira a un lado avergonzado, recordó que ese no era su primer beso.

-verás – Anubis le vuelve a besar pero esta vez un beso más húmedo, lo abraza y le acaricia el trasero

-Ah… - Shun estaba sorprendido, este chico iba muy rápido pero le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, su corazón latía muy rápido y se comenzaba a sentir un poco caliente, nunca antes se había sentido así.

-date vuelta Shun – le dice, el pelinegro se coloca de espalda, Anubis se pega más a él

-¿Sientes eso? –se frota contra su trasero y le besa en la mejilla, ciertamente Anubis no era un chico cualquiera ni un ingenuo.

-Es… - el pelinegro no se atrevía a decirlo, le daba vergüenza, este chico estaba tan duro.

-¿Me dejas hacerlo? Así seremos amantes ¿Has visto las películas donde dos personas hacen eso? – desliza su mano por su cintura y le comienza a bajar su ropa interior.

-Pero… no, dolerá – responde Shun, ya había leído acerca del sexo en internet, le daba curiosidad y a la vez se asustaba.

-Tranquilo, no voy a meterla solo quiero que abras un poco tus muslos – Anubis se baja su pantalón y frota su miembro contra su trasero

-Ah…. – Shun se coloca muy rojo, podía sentir la humedad y lo caliente que estaba, entreabrió sus piernas y lentamente el pelinegro comenzó a mover sus caderas, sostuvo a Shun y le follo sus muslos.

-hmm – el pelinegro a pesar de ser solo eso se coloca duro, porque ciertamente el morbo que sentía era increíble.

Ambos chicos terminaron por correrse, limpiaron todo y se quedaron dormidos.

A partir de ese día salieron como novios, Shun no le había contado aún a sus padres, ni loco se los contaría porque Anubis le dijo que no podía hacerlo o de lo contrario les prohibirían estar juntos.

Lo que Shun no sabía es que nada queda oculto entre cielo y tierra, su madre los vio un día besándose y desde allí comenzó a tratar mal a Shun.

Cuando él quería salir para encontrarse con Anubis, su madre se inventaba alguna excusa para impedirlo, el chico no lo entendía pero al final era Anubis quien llegaba a su casa, Shiori estaba preocupada, ella no quería que esto continuara así que decidió enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

Shion se había enterado de todo así que habló primero con Shun y le contó todo acerca de la homofobia de su madre, él lo comprendió pero no se imaginaría que su madre reaccionaría tan mal.

-No puedes salir más con ese chico, es una mala influencia para ti, tiene una actitud tan desvergonzada y su apariencia es tan rara – su madre le regañaba en la sala, le había pedido que se sentara y la escuchara.

-pero mama – Shun se coloca de pie muy preocupado – yo no quiero, él es mi único amigo

-no me importa, haz más amigos y que no sean como él ¿entiendes?

Shun frunce - ¡No puedes prohibírmelo! – exclama, era la primera vez que le respondía de esa manera a su madre.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono? Esto te lo digo por tu propio bien, jamás serás feliz con un hombre como esposo, dos hombres jamás – le mira a los ojos

Shun la mira, se sorprende y comienza a llorar pero solo sus lágrimas – es injusto

-¡Es lo justo Shun! Me haces el favor y te olvidas de ese muchachito

Shun la mira mal y luego corre a su habitación

Shiori suspira, no podía creer que había regañado a su propio niño, ella no acostumbraba a llamarle la atención porque no había motivo, ahora lo tenía y ni ella misma imaginó que reaccionaría de esa manera.

La tragedia sucedería a las tres semanas, Shun escapó de su casa solo para molestar a su madre, él quería ser lo que era y como se sentía, no quería que su madre lo rechazara así que le iba a demostrar que si lo ama debe aceptarlo.

Huyó a un lugar secreto junto con Anubis, su madre salió a buscarlo desesperadamente por toda la ciudad, sin descansar, sin comer, a los tres días su madre enfermó.

Shun volvió a casa muy preocupado -¡¿Dónde está mama?! – exclamo

Su padre lo lleva al hospital

-¡Mama! ¡Lo siento! Fue mi culpa – se abrazó a ella

Shiori niega con la cabeza – no Shun, tu madre ya estaba enferma – le acaricia el rostro

-no lo entiendo

-Shun, nunca guardes odio en tu corazón porque el rencor te puede enfermar

-madre

-yo aún no podía perdonar a tu abuelo y ahora tú… - lo mira a los ojos – eres como él

-¿Ah?

-perdóname Shun, yo te amo mucho – Shiori sonríe

-yo también

Esa noche, Shiori no podía más, la verdad era que madre tenía una grave enfermedad terminal y había empeorado debido al estrés, Shiori le repitió mil veces que nunca debía sentirse triste por ella, que siempre debía amar y sonreír, que debía ser feliz sin importar nada.

A los cinco días, Shiori descansó sus ojos y murió.


	21. Día 104

**Nota: Todavía no tengo el final tampoco quiero alargarlo en dramas xD**

 **Derechos: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers** no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus nombres para escribir una historial propia.**

 **Resumen: Por culpa de un estúpido error, dos** **jóvenes destinados se vuelven a encontrar sin saberlo realmente compartiendo su cotidianidad mientras trabajan en la panadería de Shiori, un poco de negación, romance y aceptación.**

 **Panadería de Shiori**

 **Día 104 sábado**

-¡listos los pasteles! – exclama Shun y todos fueron por su parte

-¡chicos, chicos! – Shion los reúne – quiero desearles a todos que pasen una linda navidad y un feliz año nuevo, les agradezco a todos su esfuerzo.

Todos aplauden, hacen una pequeña celebración y regresan a sus casas.

-Shun ven conmigo – Ace le invita a la colina

-No me digas que quieres hacerlo

-calla pervertido – Ace ríe

Al llegar Ace le pide que se siente y lo espere

Shun lo hace, comenzaba a oscurecerse y podían ver las primeras estrellas.

-Ahora puedes verlas – menciona Ace cargando consigo una caja larga

-¡Ah! – Shun lo mira y sonríe – no me digas

-tu telescopio, pude comprarlo – Ace se sonroja – con un poco de ayuda de tu padre pero fue mi dinero

-jum – Shun se acerca y lo abraza – no tenías, tonto – lo mira al rostro – gracias

Ace lo besa en los labios.

-Vamos, veamos las estrellas – Shun saca su nuevo telescopio, lo arma y le invita a Ace a ver a través de él.

-¡Wah! ¡Increíble! – exclama Ace

-¿ves por qué me gusta tanto?

-sí, es hermoso – Ace lo mira – tu eres más hermoso

-no seas cursi, sabes que esto es mejor – le acaricia el cabello

Ace ríe – Shun… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos juntos?

-No preguntes eso, yo quiero estar contigo toda mi vida – lo abraza - pero dime que quieres tú

-yo quiero amarte todo el tiempo – lo mira con una sonrisita – me haces decir cosas estúpidas

-Así es el amor - lo besa en los labios profundamente

-¿nos quedamos esta noche aquí?

-si

…

 **Día 167 sábado**

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, Ace casi no tenía contacto con sus padres, su madre lo llamaba y hablaban sobre cómo estaban pero nunca mencionaban temas de su relación, su padre definitivamente no lo llamaba.

Una tarde.

-Shun ¿Crees que mi padre me perdonará?

-¿Por qué debería perdonarte? Es él quien debe disculparse contigo – Shun lo mira, estaban sentados en la cama tomando té - ¿Quieres ir con ellos?

-Es que no sé cómo reaccionará

-creo que ya debe tomarlo con más calma

-¿lo crees? Me da miedo

-no debes temerle, si quieres te acompaño ¿te parece?

-¿qué se supone que les voy a decir?

Al día siguiente

Ace y Shun caminaron hasta su casa, a unas cuadras Ace estaba nervioso y quería devolverse pero Shun no le iba a permitir arrepentirse de venir. Cuando estuvieron cerca la madre de Ace salía y ambos se detienen esperando a que los viera.

-Ah… - la madre de Ace los ve y se acerca rápidamente - ¡Ace! – exclama y lo abraza de repente – Oh mi Ace, cómo te extraño – le dice

Ace le abraza y se siente muy débil, no podía llorar allí mismo tenía que ser fuerte – mamá, yo también

-Ace – lo mira a la cara, le sostiene del rostro – regresa a casa, por favor

-hm… - mira a un lado, le molestó un poco que su madre no notara a Shun ¿Acaso todavía siguen siendo indiferentes? – No puedo volver a un lugar donde no me acepten

-Pero que estás diciendo – su madre mira a Shun y luego a Ace – lo aceptaré, si quieres a este chico no me importa pero regresa

-¿Eh? – Levanta una ceja -¿Cómo que…?

-Tú – su madre se dirige a Shun y le agarra de las manos – por favor, deja que mi hijo regrese a vivir con nosotros, sé que mi esposo es un hombre intolerante pero yo… yo puedo hacer lo que sea por mi hijo, si debo aprender a quererte como él lo hace, lo haré – le dice casi a punto de llorar – Ace – lo mira

Ace estaba definitivamente llorando – n-no lo dices en serio

-Ace te quiero, tú eres mi hijo – lo abraza de nuevo – yo te voy a defender de tu padre, no volveré a dejar que te golpee y si lo hace lo dejaré e iremos a vivir juntos

-mamá – susurra abrazándola fuerte, eso no se lo esperaba, que su madre le estuviera suplicando y dándole tanto amor y cariño como nunca, su corazón dolía un poco y comenzó a llorar en un llanto, no le importaba ya si estaban en la calle con otras personas mirando la escena alrededor.

Luego de aquello, su madre los deja entrar a la casa, en ese momento su padre no se encontraba pero pronto volvería.

-Han sido muchos meses lejos de ti Ace – menciona su madre sirviéndoles una taza de té a cada uno y unas galletas – una madre no puede soportar tanto tiempo a pesar de que hablábamos por teléfono

-Sí, lo sé, pero hablar por teléfono me tranquilizaba

-lo siento por no decirte esto por teléfono consideraba que era mejor en persona, nunca me atreví a ir a buscarte porque temía que estuvieras enojado conmigo – sonríe, cuando se hablaban por teléfono su madre solo le preguntaba cómo estaba y él le respondía en un tono indiferente, también le preguntaba por sus estudios y la comida, las conversaciones no duraban más de 4 minutos para no hablar sobre su relación con Shun.

\- bueno, a decir verdad, solo con escuchar tu voz me hacía sentir aliviado porque al menos no me habías olvidado

-Ah, no digas eso Ace – la señora mira a Shun y sonríe – y… ustedes… cómo llevan esto… - pregunta un poco insegura, no sabía cómo preguntar si su hijo estaba feliz con él.

-je… -Shun sonríe – solo quiero que sepa que yo lo amo y nada más importa, yo lo protegeré de cualquier cosa y jamás lo abandonaré

Su madre lo mira detenidamente, en realidad estaba sorprendida por la manera en que se expresaba este chico sobre su amor por su hijo, notó la sinceridad en esas palabras y al final solo asintió y sonrió – por favor, cuídalo muy bien

Ace estaba de verdad avergonzado, muy rojo incluso quería ocultar su rostro -¡¿Có-como pueden decir esas cosas tan cursis?!

Ambos sonríen, esperan y se prepararan para cuando llegara el padre de Ace.


End file.
